Kyusung Fanfiction 》 What If
by YeUKeshiper
Summary: Hanya Kisah Cinta yang dibumbui sedikit penghianatan yang akhirnya berbuah penyesalan. Untung karena penyesalan itu akhirnya tidak datang Terlambat dan menyadarkannya jika cintanya hanya untuk satu Namja, Yesung. Pair : Kyusung ENJOY READ Chapter 6 Is up
1. Chapter 1

Kyusung Fanfiction.

Title : What If (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung and Other Member SJ

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alus suka-suka yang ngetik. Tulisan berantakan dan bikin mual.

Septia Princess Prosecutor

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy ^^

Prolog

" Yesung, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Turunlah, disana sangat berbahaya." Kyuhyun memanggil yesung yang tengah berdiri di ujung balkon rumah mereka. Diatap yang lumayan tinggi jika dilihat dari bawah.

Yesung memutar kepalanya, tersenyum manis untuk namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dan telah hidup bersamanya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

" Turunlah, nanti kau jatuh!" Bujuk kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak tau apa sebenarnya niat yesung berdiri disitu.

" Mianhe," Gumam yesung lirih, tersenyum tapi senyum itu sebenarnya senyum yang sangat menyakitkan untuk dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendesah malas " Kau kenapa yesung? Ayolah turun, kalau kau jatuh nanti aku juga yang repot." Dengusnya tanpa mau mengerti kegalauan apa yang tengah melanda namjanya saat ini.

" Aku takkan merepotkanmu lagi kyu, maaf jika selama ini aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu!" Balas yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, sebenarnya namja ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Rautnya menghawatirkan dan ekspresi wajahnya juga seperti orang yang tengah terluka.

" Aku tau selama ini kau bermain dengan Vicky dibelakangku, aku tau perlahan cintamu untukku mulai memudar kyu. Aku tau!" Yesung menatap sendu kyuhyun yang membatu dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. " Selama ini aku berusaha untuk memendam segalanya karena aku yakin kau pasti berubah. Kau hanya jenuh dengan hubungan kita dan aku yakin setelah bosan dengan yeoja itu kau akan kembali padaku. Ternyata aku salah," Yesung merunduk mencoba menyembunyikan keterlukaan dihatinya " Mianhe, kyu!"

" Ka-kau, dari mana kau mengetahui itu, dan kenapa selama ini kau hanya diam dan membiarkan dirimu terluka huh. Bukankah seharusnya kau menghajarku, atau membunuhku karena telah menghianatimu. Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum selama ini?" Kyuhyun berbicara keras. entahlah, mungkin dia merasa bersalah atau bingung.

Yesung tersenyum lagi, bahkan bagi kyuhyun senyum itu terlihat benar-benar menyakitkan " Aku memang bodoh, kyu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga menjadikanku lemah dan takut kau tinggalkan."

" Babbonika" Bentak kyuhyun " Kau tau aku sudah jenuh padamu tapi kenapa kau masih bertahan hah!"

Dada yesung terasa penuh dan sesak, dulu kyuhyun yang memohon untuk menerima cintanya dan sekarang seenak hatinya dia mengatakan jenuh dengan begitu mudah. Inikah cinta yang selama ini ia banggakan?

Yesung mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri dan hampir diujung balkon. Bahkan hanya kaki sebelah kirinya sudah tak lagi menapak balkon " Iya, aku bodoh kyu. Aku memang bodoh dan sekarang kau bebas. Biarkan namja bodoh ini, Selamat tinggal kyu. Saranghaeyo"

Sreeekkkkk

Yesung terjun bebas.

Kyuhyun berlari kencang hendak menangkap yesung tapi dia kalah cepat. Namja manis itu telah sampai menghempas tanah. Kyuhyun melihat tubuh yesung yang terbujur diatas tanah, Namja yang dulu ia cintai bahkan sampai sekarang masih ia cintai meskipun kyuhyun merasa cintanya sedikit berkurang tapi tak dapat dipunkiri kalau ia masih mencintai namja manis itu.

" Ini ti-tidak benar. Ye-yesung, ke-kenapa se-seperti ini." Matanya berkabut melihat yesung yang sudah tak bernyawa dibawah sana " Ye-yesung, kenapa kau pergi dengan cara seperti ini" Namja tampan itu menangis dengan susah payah mengatur nafasnya yang benar-benar sesak dan penuh " ANDWE~~~~~~" .

.

" ANDWE~~~" Kyuhyun terbangun ditengah malam, wajahnya pucat dan dibanjiri oleh peluh, Nafasnya memburu. Habis mimpi buruk sepertinya.

Yesung yang tertidur disebelahnya pun ikut terbangun, wajahnya panik melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang berantakan " Wae kyu? Mimpi buruk huh?" Tanyanya lembut seraya menghapus peluh diwajah tampan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun memutar sedikit kepalanya, air matanya lolos begitu melihat kekasihnya yang manis masih berada didekatnya dan ini nyata, barusan hanya mimpi buruknya saja.

Grreeeppp

Dipeluknya yesung seerat mungkin, menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan semakin memeluk yesung erat seperti takut ditinggalkan oleh namja manis itu " Jangan tinggalkan aku baby, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!" Tangisnyal lirih.

Yesung mengernyit, apa yang diimpikan kyuhyun hingga membuat namja tampan itu ketakutan seperti ini.

" Aku mencintaimu baby, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku!"

Yesung melepas pelukan kyuhyun yang begitu erat dengan susah payah " Tenanglah kyu, ada apa? Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku masih disini chagi.." Dibelainya wajah kyuhyun berusaha menyalurkan kenyamanan untuk memberi ketenangan pada namja tampan itu.

" Aku bermimpi kau pergi, aku takut. Aku tidak mau sampai itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau baby, aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi, masih tetap menangis ketakutan.

" Iya kyu, aku takkan kemana -mana. Aku denganmu disini kyu." Yesung memeluk kyuhyun, membelai punggung namja tampan itu dan membaringkannya untuk melanjutkan tidur mereka yang sempat terganggu. Menyelimuti kyuhyun dan memeluk namja yang sebenarnya bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu dengan susah payah.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari yesung, tak membiarkan sedikitpun namja manis itu untuk jauh-jauh dari jangkauannya.

End Of Prolog

Akh, ini apaan?

Gak tau...TBC / End

Mind To Review

Gomawo #Wink. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kyusung Fanfiction.

Title : What If (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Victoria and Other Member SJ

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alus suka-suka yang ngetik. Tulisan berantakan dan bikin mual. Dilarang bash cast yang ada di ff ini karena ini hanya fanfiction.

Septia Princess Prosecutor

Chapter One

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy ^^

Yesung terpaksa bangun karena ada pergerakan gelisah disisinya. Pergerakan kyuhyun yang sangat mengganggu hingga yesung terpaksa bangun untuk memastikan keadaan kekasihnya yang tadi malam tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak akibat mimpi buruk yang melandanya tadi malam. Dia tidak tau kyuhyun mimpi apa karena kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat membertitahunya, yang ia tau adalah Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan dan sama sekali tak melepas genggamannya sampai sekarang. Bahkan ketika yesung hendak melepas genggaman tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun malah semakin erat menggenggamnya. Aneh sekali, fikirnya.

" Kyu, bangunlah chagi. Ini sudah pagi," Tegur yesung lembut.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengindahkan teguran yesung. Bibirnya yang pucat bergerak gemetar, wajahnya basah oleh peluh dan matanya yang terpejam pun bergerak gelisah. Sepertinya namja tampan itu tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

Penasaran yesung menempelkan punggung tangannya dipipi kyuhyun dan 'Astaga' Panas sekali. Kyuhyun demam, apa ini karena mimpinya tadi malam.

" Kyu, gwenchanayo chagi. Dengar aku, kyu." Yesung menepuk lembut pipi kyuhyun namun tetap seperti tadi bahkan kyuhyun mulai meracau tak jelas disela-sela kesadarannya yang bahkan tak sampai setengah.

" Jangan pergi baby," Racau kyuhyun lemah.

Yesung mendesah resah, mungkin kyuhyun terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya hingga menjadi seperti ini " Ne , kyu. Aku takkan kemana-mana!" Gumamnya lembut seraya menghapus peluh yang membanjiri wajah tampan kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat.

" Jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu baby. Jangan pergi!"

Merasa tak tega akhirnya yesung berinisiatif menggantikan piyama kyuhyun yang telah basah dengan keringatnya dengan yang baru dengan begitu telaten. Menyelimuti kyuhyun dengan selimut tebal lalu memeluk namja tampan itu berharap suhu tubuh kyuhyun sedikit tersalur padanya " Aku disini kyu, " Gumamnya semakin mempererat pelukannya karena kyuhyun seperti menggigil kedinginan " Kau membuatku takut huh, tidak pernah sakit tapi sekalinya sakit membuatku benar-benar cemas"

Mungkin benar, saat kita merasa sakit atau tengah resah segalanya akan terobati jika bersama orang yang kita cintai. Perlahan kyuhyun mulai tenang dalam dekapan hangat kekasihnya. Nafasnya mulai teratur hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu tertidur pulas. Yesung pun ikut tertidur bersamanya.

.

~~ What If~~

Victoria melangkah anggun masuk ke kediaman yesung dan kyuhyun. Yeoja itu sebenarnya hanya anak yang dipungut orang tua yesung dari panti asuhan dan dijadikan anak oleh orang tua yesung.

Tapi yeoja itu selalu merasa iri akan yesung yang selalu mendapat kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari semua orang. Bahkan dia iri ketika yesung dan kyuhyun menjalin suatu hubungan yang disebut Cinta.

Victoria mencoba menggoda kyuhyun dengan segala macam cara, apapun dilakukannya asalkan bisa merebut kyuhyun dari yesung dan dia berhasil.

Kyuhyunpun mulai terpikat dengan kecantikan Victoria yang memang luar biasa cantiknya. Mulai menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan yeoja itu tanpa yesung ketahui. Mereka bermain api dibelakang yesung.

Sudah dua bulan ini mereka menjalin hubungan dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar berhasil menutupi hubungan mereka dari yesung.

Kriet

Victoria membuka sedikit pintu kamar Kyusung, mengintip dari celah pintu. Yeoja cantik itu mengernyit karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah yesung yang tengah tidur seraya memeluk kyuhyun. Yeoja cantik itu meradang, kenapa mereka masih bisa se intim itu fikirnya. Bukankah dia sudah berhasil merebut hati kyuhyun. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya yesung miliki tapi Victoria tidak punya.

Dia cantik sempurna, tidak ada yang mampu menolak pesonanya. Tapi kenapa harus selalu yesung yang mendapatkan semuanya. Victoria merasa ini semua tak adil.

' Yesung, akan kurebut apa yang kau miliki. Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan aku ini dongsaeng kesayanganmu huh? Jadi apa yang kau miliki juga harus menjadi miliku. Termasuk dan kebahagiaanmu takkan bertahan lebih lama dari ini'

Victoria melangkah pergi dari kamar itu, pergi dengan amarah yang menguasai dirinya.

~~What If~~

Perlahan kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya yang masih terasa panas dan berat. Ketika memalingkan wajahnya hatinya menghangat karena dilihatnya yesung tengah tertidur pulas disebelahnya. Tapi ada yang aneh fikirnya.

Piyamanya telah berganti, selimutnya juga lebih tebal dari yang biasa. " Akh, " Kyuhyun sedikit terpekik ketika hendak bangkit karena merasakan kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

" Kyu," Tegur yesung serak khas orang bangun tidur. Tangannya terulur meyentuh pipi kyuhyun " Hum, sudah tidak panas lagi" Gumamnya ceria.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan yesung yang menempel dipipinya lalu mengecup kedua tangannya bergantian " Mianhe karena sudah membuatmu cemas baby," Gumamnya menyesal.

Yesung tersenyum lembut, membelai pipi kyuhyun dan mengecup ringan pipi namja tampan itu " Iya, kau benar-benar sukses membuatku cemas kyu." Rajuknya dengan bibir yang mengerucut panjang " Berjanjilah untuk tak membuatku cemas lagi, arra"

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan " Saranghaeyo baby, jeongmall"

" Nado, kyu! Hum istirahatlah, biar kubuatkan bubur untukmu ne chagi!" Yesung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, bergerak menuju pintu.

" Baby," Panggil kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik " Wae, kyu. Kau ingin sesuatu? Biar aku ambilkan." Tawarnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng seraya tersenyum lembut " Jangan lama-lama, aku masih merindukanmu baby!"

Pipi yesung bersemu, sudah lama kyuhyun tak menggodanya seperti ini " Ah, aku kira ada apa. Iya setelah membuat bubur aku akan segera kembali!"

Klek

Bayangan yesung menghilang setelah pintu ditutup dengan begitu rapat.

Kyuhyun mendesah, memperbaiki duduknya dan bersandar di badan ranjang ' Cho Kyuhyun pabboya, kenapa bisa kau menghianati malaikat itu. Dia begitu mencintaimu dan kau malah silau akan kecantikan adik angkatnya yang tak tau diri itu. Yeoja itu, dia tau aku dan yesung itu sepasang kekasih tapi kenapa dia selalu menggodaku dan sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan hubungan terlarangku dengannya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan yeoja itu. Kenapa dia tega berbuat itu pada yesung, padahal yesung begitu menyayanginya sebagai saudara, tapi dia sedikitpun tak memikirkan perasaan yesung yang suatu saat akan tau hubungan terlarang kami.' Kyuhyun masih bermain dengan fikirannya yang begitu kalut, bagaimana bisa dia silau akan kecantikan Victoria ' Aku pun sangat bersalah disini, kenapa aku mau dirayunya. Kenapa aku menerimanya begitu saja dan melupakan kalau aku sudah memiliki yesung. Aku benar -benar bodoh' Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya dengan tanganya sendiri.

Klek

" Baby, Eh (?)." Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika yang masuk kedalam kamarnya bukanlah yesung melainkan (?) Victoria " Mau apa kau kesini?" Ucapnya dingin.

Victoria tersenyum sinis " Kenapa kyu, tak biasanya kau se terkejut ini ketika melihatku." Balas yeoja itu meremehkan " Ah, atau kau takut yesung oppa mengetahui tentang hubungan gelap kita selama ini huh?"

Kyuhyun membuang nafas beratnya perlahan " Kuharap kau melupakan apa yang telah terjadi antara kita, aku tak ingin menyakiti yesung. Aku mencintainya"

Victoria tertawa serak, lucu sekali namja ini fikirnya " Hei, bukankah kau begitu menikmatinya huh. Bahkan kau tak ingin berhenti ketika bercinta denganku Cho Kyuhyun"

Wajah kyuhyun memerah, malu sekali jika mengingat apa yang selama ini ia lakukan dengan Victoria dibelakang yesung. Dia merasa benar-benar berdosa " Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Victoria mendudukkan dirinya disis ranjang, membuang nafasnya perlahan " Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan seperti apa yang yesung oppa rasakan. Dia memiliki segalanya, orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya, Harta, Kekayaan. Semuanya dia punya. Sedang aku? Aku hanya anak yang dipungut keluarga Kim."

" Bukankah Orang tua yesung juga menyayangimu seperti anak mereka sendiri" Balas kyuhyun sinis. Yeoja ini benar-benar tidak tau balas budi.

" Tapi tetap saja kasih sayang mereka tidak sama, mereka begitu memanjakan yesung oppa" Sambung victoria tak terima.

" Kau benar-benar yeoja tidak tau diri, kalau paman dan bibi kim tidak mengeluarkanmu dari panti kau tidak akan seperti sekarang ini. Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada mereka. Bukan malah "

" Haha, Kau fikir aku perduli Cho Kyuhyun." Potong Victoria " Kasih sayang yesung oppa padaku yang akan membuatnya tersakiti nantinya"

Tangan kyuhyun terkepal begitu erat " Brengsek, kalau sampai kau menyentuh yesung seumur hidup kau akan menyesal Vicky"

" Kau fikir aku takut? Baiklah, kau telah mengibarkan bendera perang dan aku menerimanya dengan Senang hati Cho!" Victoria melenggang keluar dari kamar kyuhyun, dia tau kalau sebentar lagi yesung pasti akan masuk kekamar ini dan kalau yesung melihatnya dirumah ini pasti namja itu akan mencurigainya.

" Yeoja itu," Geram kyuhyun meremas sprei nya, mencoba menarik nafas dengan susah payah.' Kenapa aku jadi selemah ini' Bathinnya.

Klek

" Kyu, " Tegur yesung yang masuk dengan semangkuk bubur hangat untuk kyuhyun.

" Baby," Balas kyuhyun lirih.

Yesung meletakkan nampan berisi bubur diatas meja. Menghampiri kyuhyun dengan raut panik karena wajah namja tampan itu terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya " Wae chagi, kenapa badanmu panas lagi?" Yesung menempelkan tangannya dipipi kyuhyun.

" Baby, aku takut suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku. Aku takut mimpiku tadi malam!"

" Sssshhhhh, sudah. Itu hanya bunga tidur kyu!" Potong yesung membungkam bibir kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya " Aku denganmu disini, kyu. Takkan kemana-mana!" Gumamnya lembut seraya menempelkan keningnya dengan kyuhyun yang masih terasa hangat.

" Gomawo baby, gomawo!" Bisik kyuhyun lirih. " Jeongmal gomawo!"

" Hum, nado. Sekarang makan buburnya setelah itu minum obat. Buka mulutmu chagi" Yesung mengangsurkan seseondok bubur hangat ke ujung bibir kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu kearah yesung. Dia berfikir apakah setelah yesung tau apa yang selama ini dia lukakukan dengan Victoria yesung akan tetap memperlakukannya selembut ini.

" Kyu," Tegur yesung.

" Ne!"

" Kenapa melamun huh? Jja buka mulutmu, nanti buburnya dingin" Perintah yesung dan dengan segera kyuhyun menerima suapan bubur itu dengan setengah hati. Rasanya hambar, apa yesung lupa memberi bubur ini garam.

" Tidak ada rasanya baby, sudah ah!" Tolak kyuhyun ketika yesung hendak memberinya suapan kedua.

" Kau harus menghabiskannya kyu, perut mu tidak boleh kosong!" Bujuk yesung.

Meskipun status kyuhyun disini sebagai seme, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau kyuhyun itu terlalu manja dan yesung pun memang selalu memanjakan kekasihnya tersebut mengingat perbedaan usia mereka yang terpaut tiga tahun. Kyuhyun memang lebih muda dari yesung.

" Tapi tidak ada rasanya baby, Aish!"

Yesung tertawa kecil " Tapi ini enak kog.!" Yesung menyuapkan bubur itu kemulutnya sendiri dan menelannya perlahan.

" Ah, aku tidak mau baby.!"

" Kau harus makan kyu, bagaimana mau sembuh kalau kau susah sekali disuruh menghabiskan makanan ini!" Yesung menggunakan jurus andalannya, pura-pura merajuk.

" Aku tidak mau," Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Yesung mendesah malas " Huh, baiklah. Aku buang saja bubur ini, aku tau masakanku memang tidak enak. Nanti aku suruh saja bibi jung membuatkanmu yang lebih enak.!" Yesung membereskan apa yang ia bawa tadi dan hendak membawanya keluar dengan raut wajahnya yang ditekuk karena sebal " Aku keluar dulu, nanti biar bibi jung yang menyiapkan segala yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan kekantor sendiri hari ini."

" Jangan pergi," Pinta kyuhyun lirih " Baiklah aku akan menghabiskan makanan itu tapi kau disini saja. Tidak boleh kemana-mana. Sehari saja kita tidak masuk kan tidak apa-apa!"

Yesung sudah terlanjur kesal akan sifat kyuhyun yang kekanankan " Tidak perlu," Ucapnya dengan nada kesal " Bukankah makanan ini tidak enak, jadi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk memakannya. Biar kusuruh saja bibi jung membuatkan yang baru untukmu" Yesung melangkah ke pintu tanpa mau menoleh kyuhyun.

" Baby jangan pergi," Pinta kyuhyun lagi " Aku tidak mau makan masakan bibi jung, jebbal disini saja jangan pergi!"

Yesung mendesah, membuang nafas beratnya perlahan. Dia memang terlalu mencintai kyuhyun hingga takkan mampu menolak apa yang namja tampan itu minta " Baiklah, kau selalu bisa membuatku luluh." Memuta tubuhnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang.

Kyuhyun merebut mangkuk berisi bubur dari tangan yesung, memakannya dengan lahap meskipun beberapa kali rautnya terlihat seperti ingin muntah tapi tetap ia paksakan untuk menelannya dengan susah payah. Dia tak mau yesung sampai pergi dan membiarkannya sendiri disini.

" Pelan-pelan kyu~~~, jangan dipaksakan seperti itu" Sela yesung cemas melihat perubahan raut wajah kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah ketika makan bubur buatannya.

" Aku ingin cepat menghabiskannya supaya kau tidak kemana-mana baby!"

" Aish anak ini. Sudah ah, nanti kau muntah kyu!" Yesung merebut mangkuk bubur dari tangan kyuhyun " Ini minumlah." Yesung mengangsurkan segelai air untuk kyuhyun dan meminumkannya perlahan " Jangan bodoh, aku takkan kemana-mana. Kau ini!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut " Aku hanya takut baby,"

' Kalau takut kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku kyu?'

" Baby," Panggil kyuhyun ketika yesung diam memandangnya begitu lekat.

" Hum?"

" Ah, aniya. Sini, aku benar-benar merindukanmu baby." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan yesung untuk merapatkan duduk mereka " Peluk aku jebbal" Pinta kyuhyun penuh harap. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa penuh dan ingin sekali ia menangis tapi sekuat tenaga kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tak terlihat cengeng.

Yesung tersenyum lembut lalu meraih tubuh besar kyuhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Hangat sekali, Bathin kyuhyun. Semakin sesak rasanya, kyuhyun benar-benar tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya. Akhirnya ia pun menumpahkan air matanya dibahu yesung " Mianhe baby," Isaknya lirih.

Yesung mendengar isakan kyuhyun, diapun tak mampu menahan perasaannya yang telah terluka. Mendongak seraya membungkam mulutnya untuk bertahan. Pertahanannya tak boleh runtuh, yesung harus bertahan demi dia dan kyuhyun.

.

TBC

Ah, Chap satu yang iuh kkkkk

Gomawo Review Chap sebelumnya chingudeul semuanya...#Kisseu atu-atu..

Mungkin rada aneh, kenapa kesannya kyuhyun rada uke disini. Sebenarnya sih gak juga...Dikarenakan yesung yang lebih tua usianya jadi wajar dia memanjakan kyuhyun.

Sesuai karakter kyuhyun yang selalu manja sama hyungdeulnya di Sj tapi diluar selalu terkesan sok dewasa..itulah kyuhyun yang sebenarnya..

Mianhe kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan FF ini..#bow

Mind To Review Again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kyusung Fanfiction.

Title : What If (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Victoria and Other Member SJ

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alus suka-suka yang ngetik. Tulisan berantakan dan bikin mual. Dilarang bash cast yang ada di ff ini karena ini hanya fanfiction.

Septia Princess Prosecutor

Chapter Two

Enjoy ^^

Suasana hening dan cahaya temaram kini yang menemani Victoria di apartemen pribadinya. Tatapan matanya kosong, dia tau dia jahat dia egois dan dia membenci yesung.

Tapi adakah yang tau dibalik kebenciannya Victoria seperti membohongi perasaannya sendiri, apalagi ketika yesung memeluknya, membelai kepalanya. Benar-benar oppa yang baik dan menyayanginya.

Victoria terlalu dikuasai rasa iri karena semua orang begitu menyayangi yesung, semua mencintai namja manis itu. Yesung punya semua yang victoria tidak punya.

Kasih sayang yesung untuk Victoria begitu berlimpah, apapun diberikannya untuk yeodongsaeng angkatnya ini, tapi Victoria sama sekali tidak puas dengan itu semua. Dia ingin semuanya berlaku adil untuknya, bukan hanya karena dia adalah seorang adik dari seorang Kim Yesung.

" Oppa, " Gumamnya lirih " Mianhe, tapi kebaikanmu malah membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pecundang!" Yeoja cantik itu tertawa, tertawa hambar namun hatinya begitu terluka. Tertawa namun buliran bening mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya " Kau bukan oppaku, mereka juga bukan orang tuaku!" Diusapnya air matanya kasar lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan meraih kunci mobilnya dengan kasar.

.  
.

Kondisi kyuhyun sudah lebih baik, tubuhnya sudah sangat segar sekarang.

Tapi dari tadi dia tak melihat yesung, kemana namjachingunya. Rumah besar ini pun terlihat sangat sepi, apalagi ini masih jam delapan malam.

" Baby, kau dimana chagi" Panggil kyuhyun melangkah santai mengelilingi kediaman mereka. Kyuhyun menggeleng malas, kenapa malah jadi seperti main petak umpet begini sih, fikirnya " Baby, eodiga~~~" Panggilnya lagi.

" Aku disini kyu," Balas yesung sedikit keras dari arah balkon rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, 'Ah, dia pasti sedang ingin bersantai diatas balkon' Bathinnya dan mulai melangkah santai menuju balkon.

Darah kyuhyun berdesir ketika dilihatnya yesung tengah berdiri diujung bibir balkon seraya merentangkan tangannya seperti orang yang hendak terjun bebas. Kenapa sama persis dengan mimpinya, apa mimpi mengerikan itu akan menjadi kenyataan?

" Ye-yesung. Se-sedang apa kau disana? Tu-turunlah, disana sangat berbahaya!" Ucap kyuhyun terbata, wajahnya memucat ketika mengingat mimpinya yang begitu mengerikan tadi malam.

Yesung memutar kepalanya, tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun dan sungguh tubuh kyuhyun melemas ketika melihat senyuman itu ' Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi'

" Kyu, gwenchana?" Tanya yesung karena raut wajah kyuhyun yang terlihat aneh dan sama sekali tak dapat ia baca.

" Ka-kau sedang apa baby. Disana sangat berbahaya, turunlah nanti jatuh!" Bujuk kyuhyun.

Yesung tertawa kecil dan memutar kembali kepalanya dan merunduk untuk melihat kebawah " Wah, kalau aku jatuh pasti aku akan mati" Ucapnya tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

" Hentikan yesung," Bentak kyuhyun " Apa yang kau katakan huh, cepat turun!"

Yesung mengernyit bingung, kenapa kyuhyun sampai semarah itu. Sebenarnya ada apa " Kyu~~ aku masih mau disini. Biarkan aku menikmati angin disini sebentar lagi!" Rengeknya manja.

Fikiran kyuhyun semakin tak karuan apalagi kaki yesung sudah benar-benar dipinggir. Salah sedikit namja manis itu bisa saja terpeleset dan jatuh " Turunlah baby, jangan membuatku takut" Bujuknya lagi dan terdengar begitu lirih.

Yesung mendesah malas " Baiklah aku turun," Ucapnya pasrah, beranjak untuk turun dan

Sreeekkkkk

" BABY," Pekik kyuhyun ketika kaki yesung terpeleset. Kyuhyun segera bergerak cepat meraih yesung dan ia dapatkan pergelangan tangan yesung. Kyuhyun langsung menarik yesung sekuat tenaganya dan terjatuh bersamaan dengan yesung yang terjatuh diatas tubuh kyuhyun.

Brughhhh

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. hampir saja, kalau kyuhyun tidak menariknya mungkin sekarang yesung sudah terjun bebas dan mati " Kyu, gwenchana?" Tanya yesung memandang kyuhyun yang meringis karena punggungnya membentur lantai begitu keras, ditambah bobot yesung yang lumayan berat. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali.

" Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi jebbal!" Yesung dapat mendengar suara kyuhyun yang bergetar seperti tengah menahan tangis " Kau membuatku hampir mati karena ketakutan baby, jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi. Aku benar-benar takut" Gumam kyuhyun lirih.

Yesung bergerak dari atas tubuh kyuhyun lalu menarik pelan tangan kyuhyun membantunya untuk duduk. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur tumpah dan yesung sebenarnya tak menyukai air mata ini mengalir dipipi namjachingunya ini " Mianhe kyu, aku sama sekali tak berniat membuatmu bersedih. Aku hanya"

" Jangan lakukan lagi," Potong kyuhyun.

" Kyu,"

Grreeepppp

Kyuhyun memeluk yesung erat sekali hingga namja manis itu sedikit sesak karenanya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam tak bergerak, sejenak suasana begitu hening dan tenang. Tanpa suara apapun hanya ada deru nafas hangat mereka yang saling beradu diruang terbuka ini.

" Ayo kita masuk, disini dingin baby!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, meraih tangan yesung dan menelusupkan lengannya diantara kedua kaki yesung. Menggendong namja manis itu dengan gaya bridal.

Hati yesung menghangat, ini benar-benar kyuhyunnya. Dan namjanya benar-benar telah kembali padanya. Yesung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher kyuhyun, memandang lekat wajah tampan sang pangeran pujaan hati yang selalu ia cintai itu " Jeongmall bogoshipoyo kyuhyun-ie" Gumam yesung seraya tersenyum lembut.

Langkah kyuhyun terhenti, merunduk untuk mencari sesuatu diwajah kekasihnya, suatu kesungguhan yang selama ini ia nodai.

" Aku merindukan kyuhyunku yang seperti ini, kyuhyunku yang lembut, yang romantis dan yang pasti hanya mencintai aku," Yesung membelai wajah tampan kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

Deg deg

" Baby,"

" Ne chagi, aku sangat merindukanmu Kyuhyunku ~chu~" Yesung mengecup pipi kyuhyun sekilas tanpa mengubah senyum yang melengkung begitu manis dibibir tipisnya.

" Hanya kau yang kucintai satu-satunya didunia ini baby. Tidak ada yang lain ~chu~" Kyuhyun membalas ciuman yesung, mengecup bibir yang sudah beberapa waktu tak ia kecup ini dan rasanya masih sama, manis.

Wajah yesung bersemu diperlakukan seperti ini. Namja manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang begitu kental di pipi chubby nya.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat ulah polos namjachingunya yang sebenarnya berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya. Melangkah lagi masuk kedalam rumah karena udara malam ini begitu dingin.

.  
.

" Oppa," Victoria masuk ke ruang kerja yesung dengan langkah ceria yang dibuat-buatnya.

Yesung melepas kacamatanya, tersenyum lembut pada yeodongsaeng angkatnya tersebut " Ah, kau datang Vicky, oppa sangat merindukanmu!" Yesung berdiri seraya merentangkan tangannya berharap victoria memberikan pelukan terhangat yang yeoja itu miliki.

Victoria melangkah ragu, namun setelahnya dia berlari kecil dan berhambur memeluk yesung. Dadanya sesak ketika namja manis yang berstatus sebagai oppa angkatnya itu membelai rambutnya begitu lembut. ' Kenapa dia begitu baik, aku membencinya. Aku ingin merebut semua yang ia miliki. Tidak Vicky, kau tidak boleh lemah. Tujuanmu hanya untuk mengahncurkan yesung yah aku harus menghancurkannya perlahan'

" Mianhe oppa tidak pernah berkunjung apartemenmu. Pekerjaan oppa sedang menumpuk, jadi tak sempat main kesana!" Yesung melepas pelukannya lalu mengacak gemas rambut indah Victoria.

" Oppa jahat," Victoria memukul pelan dada yesung sebagai ungkapan kekesalannya pada yesung.

Yesung terkekh geli sekaligus gemas, dicubitnya ujung hidung victoria dan dibalas kerucutan sebal oleh victoria " Mianhe," Sesal yesung " Ah, sebagai permintaan maaf Vicky boleh minta apapun dari oppa"

" Ah, jinjja?"

" Hum, ne!"

" Kalau aku meminta kebahagiaan oppa apa oppa akan memberikannya padaku?" Balas Victoria dengan nada bicara yang berubah drastis dari sebelumnya, terdengar begitu dingin dan datar

" Hanya itu?" Yesung mengernyit dan tersenyum lembut.

" Iya hanya itu," Jawab victoria datar.

Yesung mencengram bahu victoria tapi tak sampai menyakitinya. Memaksa mata victoria untuk menantang matanya dan mereka tenggelam dalam pandangan masing-masing " Kebahagiaanku itu kau vicky, appa dan umma menitipkanmu padaku sebelum mereka meningal. Jadi kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu songsaengku"

Hati victoria semakin hancur, namun ia tetap bertahan akan tujuannya utamanya. ' Aku takkan kalah, aku akan tetap bertahan' Sepertinya obsesi victoria telah membutakan mata hatinya dan tak melihat betapa yesung begitu menyayanginya melebihi apapun, bahkan yesung mengatakan kalau victoria adalah kebahagiaannya.

" Lalu kyuhyun itu apa? Bukankah kebahagiaan oppa adalah aku,!" Victoria bertanya mencoba menggoyahkan pertahanan yesung, karena menurutnya ini pertanyaan yang akan sulit sekali untuk yesung jawab.

" Kyuhyun itu Cintaku, kalian berdua milikku yang paling berharga!" Yesung membalas pertanyaan victoria tanpa susah payah dan terdengar benar-benar mantap.

" Lalu bagaimana jika kyuhyun menghianati oppa?"

" Huh?" Yesung mengernyit akan pertanyaan frontal yang victoria lontarkan padanya.

" Bagaimana jika kyuhyun berselingkuh?"

Yesung tertawa kecil " Sejauh apapun dia pergi, dia akan tetap kembali padaku Vicky. Karena dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya."

" Jinjja? Bagaimana jika,"

" Bukankah kau sudah mendapat jawaban dari oppamu, jadi apalagi yang mau kau tanyakan huh?" Potong Kyuhyun ketika masuk kedalam ruang kerja yang merangkap sebagai perpustakaan mini dikediaman mereka itu dengan membawa segelas susu ditangannya " Untukmu baby," Kyuhyun mengangsurkan gelas yang berisikan susu pada yesung dan tentu saja yesung menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Gomawo kyu,"

Victoria tersenyum misterius ketika kyuhyun memberinya deathglare yang sungguh sangat mengerikan.  
" Ah, begitukah. Tapi akan lebih seru jika yesung oppa tau kalau."

" Vicky, oppa ada sesuatu untukmu!" Potong yesung mencoba mendamaikan kyuhyun dan Victoria yang saling melempar deathglare " Tunggu disini sebentar ne," Yesung keluar dari ruang kerjanya, membiarkan kyuhyun dan victoria didalam ruangan itu.

Victoria menghela nafas setelah kepergian yesung, memandang tajam kyuhyun yang juga memandang tajam dirinya. Mereka tenggelam dalam kebencian masing-masing dan seperti ingin saling membunuh. Bahkan atmosfer ruangan ini terasa pengap karena aura mereka berdua terkesan begitu gelap dan tak menyenangkan.

" Aku akan membongkar rahasia kita," Ucap victoria sinis.

Kyuhyun mengernyit " Kita? Apa maksudmu dengan kita, bukankah itu rahasiamu. Kau yang menggodaku Vicky"

Tangan Victoria terkepal, wajah yeoja cantik itu mengeras dan merah. Tak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang begitu cantik " Iya, aku yang menggodamu dan kau begitu mudah digoda Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana reaksi yesung oppa kalau tau kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya. Jangan-jangan penyakit jantungnya akan kambuh dan langsung mati saat itu juga," Victoria tertawa serak, bahagia sekali dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

" Kau," Kyuhyun meradang, kenapa bisa yesung begitu menyayangi yeoja iblis ini " Kau akan menyesal, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal karena perbuatanmu sendiri. Kau akan menangis karena rasa bersalahmu sendiri Victoria Song."

.

Dari celah pintu yesung dapat mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan kyuhyun dan victoria. Hatinya perih tapi bagaimanapun ceritanya yesung harus tetap bertahan karena dia menyayangi keduanya.

Meskipun yesung tau Victoria begitu jahat dan membencinya tapi yesung yakin didalam hatinya Victoria itu begitu baik dan juga menyayangi dia seperti yesung yang sangat menyayangi Victoria.

Namja manis itu memegangi dadanya, rasanya sakit sekali. Akh, tidak boleh. Disaat seperti ini tidak boleh kambuh. Sesegera mungkin yesung kembali kekamarnya dan mencari obat yang biasa ia minum untuk meredakan rasa nyeri didada bagian kirinya.

Setelah menelan pil pahit itu yesung beranjak lagi, segera melesat menuju ruang kerjanya sebelum nantinya kyuhyun dan Victoria saling membunuh jika ia terlalu lama meninggalkan mereka.

Klek

Kyuhyun dan Victoria mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu. Yesung masuk kedalam dengan membawa sebuah boneka teddy bear yang sangat lucu, melangkah ceria menghampiri Victoria dan kyuhyun.

" Ah, ini Oppa beli waktu di jepang. Bukankah ini sangat lucu,"

Victoria menerima boneka itu dengan perasaan haru yang begitu menyiksa bathinnya. Yesung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membelikan Victoria sesuatu ketika ia berada di luar negri. Entah sudah berapa banyak yesung membelikannya hadiah untuknya, kamarnya sudah penuh akan hadiah-hadiah kecil yang begitu manis pemberian yesung dan mengingat itu dadanya terasa penuh dan sesak. Sampai kapan dia harus bertahan seperti ini.

" Go, gomawo oppa!" Balas Victoria lirih.

" Nado," Yesung mengacak gemas rambut victoria "Kau mau menginap atau?"

" Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang saja oppa, Besok Pagi-pagi sekali aku harus ke busan."

" Ah," Yesung mendesah kecewa." Padahal aku masih ingin mengoborl banyak denganmu,"

Kyuhyun memandang yesung begitu miris dan penuh perasaan bersalah, yesung begitu naif dan tidak tau seperti apa Victoria itu. Kenapa harus yesung dan kenapa harus Victoria yang akan menyakitinya.

" Aku pulang dulu ne oppa," Victoria memeluk yesung sekilas lalu berpamitan " Anyeong!"

" Hati-hati dijalan Vicky, ini sudah terlalu malam!"

" Ne, Oppa!"

Setelah kepergian Victoria yesung membuang nafasnya perlahan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membebani perasaannya namun berusaha menyimpan segalanya sendiri meskipun semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

" Baby," Panggil kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun " Wae chagi?" Jawabnya lembut.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuma yesung, melangkah perlahan menghampiri yesung dan memeluk namja manis itu menenggelamkan tubuh mungil yesung kedalam dekapan hangatnya " Aku tidak tau seberapa besar aku mencintaimu, tapi yakinlah tak ada satupun didunia ini yang bisa menandingi besarnya Cintaku padamu, baby"

" Aku tau, kyu" Balas yesung menenggelamkan wajahnya didada kyuhyun " Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, meskipun kau nantinya menghianatiku tapi aku yakin kau pasti kembali lagi padaku karena cintamu hanya untukku kyu"

" Baby," Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya perlahan, menatap onix yesung begitu dalam mencari sesuatu dibalik tatapan sendu namja manis itu.

" Kau tau, ketika cintamu terhianati disini rasanya sakit sekali." Yesung meraih jemari kyuhyun. Meletakkan tangan namja itu didadanya " Mungkin aku bisa mati, tapi!"

Kyuhyun meremas jemari yesung hingga yesung menggantung kalimatnya dan mendongak untuk melihat raut wajah kyuhyun yang begitu terlihat penuh penyesalan " Jadi selama ini kau sudah tau kalau aku dan Victoria,"

Yesung memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menarik nafas perlahan " Ne, aku tau kyu!" sambung yesung lirih, sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar dan menyakitkan " Aku bahkan melihat kalian sedang,"

Grepppp

" Hentikan baby, jangan diucapkan jika itu begitu menyakitkan!" Kyuhyun meraih lagi yesung kedalam dekapan hangatnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher yesung dan yesung dapat merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata kyuhyun.

Yesung pun sudah tak mampu lagi menahan segalanya, air mata yang selama ini dia simpan pun akhirnya tumpah juga. Semua begitu menyakitkan baginya, nafasnya sesak dan terasa panas. Bahkan yesung bersusah payah menarik nafas karena dadanya begitu penuh dan sesak.

" Aku menyadari dosaku yang begitu besar karena telah menghianati apa yang telah kita bangun selama ini dan aku akan menebusnya baby. Katakan apa saja untuk menebusnya, apapun akan kulakukan. Bahkan jika kau meminta nyawakupun akan kuberikan!"

Yesung menggeleng perlahan seraya mendorong pelan dada kyuhyun dan merunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya " Aku tak menginginkan apapun, yang aku inginkan hanya setialah padaku sampai akhir setelah ini. Cukup sekali penghianatan itu terjadi, dan~~ jika terjadi lagi biarkan aku pergi, jangan minta lagi aku untuk kembali karena itu takkan pernah terjadi kyu!"

" Aku berjanji, aku berjanji akan setia sampai ajalku datang baby!" Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan yesung dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan yesung bergantian " Kajja tidur, ini sudah sangat larut." Gumam kyuhyun lembut.

" Ne, tapi bolehkan aku minta kau menggendongku sampai kekamar,"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, tanpa perlu diminta pun tentu saja kyuhyun akan melakukan hal itu untuk yesung " Tentu saja boleh sayang!"

" Kalau begitu jongkoklah kyu, aku ingin digendong dibelakang!"

" Ah, baiklah. Apapun untukmu tuan putri!" Kyuhyun menjongkokkan dirinya didepan yesung dan dengan senang hati yesung menepelkan dadanya di punggung kyuhyun, kedua tangannya dilingkarkannya di leher kyuhyun ketika kyuhyun berdiri dan membawa tubuh mungil yesung bersamanya.

TBC

Apa sih, udah ah...Koment aja...hehe...mian kalau absurd kkkk.

Gomawo For Review Chap sebelumnya...Mianhe kalau gak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya..Jangan marah ne Chingudeul..Oh iya...kalau mau baca FF lainnya Add aja Fb Authornya..Tapi inget jangan panggil Author..panggil nama aja oke

Add

Septia Princess Prosecutor

Oke

Pay pay #flying Kiss. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyusung Fanfiction.

Title : What If (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Victoria and Other Member SJ

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alus suka-suka yang ngetik. Tulisan berantakan dan bikin mual. Dilarang bash cast yang ada di ff ini karena ini hanya fanfiction.

Septia Princess Prosecutor

Chapter Three = Penyesalan Victoria.

Enjoy ^^

Langkah kyuhyun tak lebih berat ketimbang rasa sesak yang menderunya ketika mengingat betapa ia manusia paling berdosa didunia. Yesung sudah tau semua rahasianya sebelum sempat Victoria membongkar semuanya. Tapi terbuat dari apa hati namja ini, fikirnya. Dia begitu pintar menyimpan segalanya dan begitu kuat bertahan untuk kesakitan yang sudah kyuhyun torehkan untuknya. Bahkan dia masih bisa tersenyum ditengah kesakitan itu, diantara tubuhnya yang juga ringkih menahan penyakit yang bisa kapan saja merenggut nyawanya. Bagaimana dia bisa sekuat ini.

" Kyu, dadaku sakit!" Gumam yesung yang masih berada dipunggung kyuhyun, terdengar begitu lirih dan lemah.

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk memandang yesung " Kau sudah minum obat baby?" Balas kyuhyun dengan sedikit raut cemas diwajahnya. Dia tau yang dilalu yesung malam ini pasti begitu berat baginya dan dapat dipastikan tekanan bathin yang selama ini ia simpan akan semakin melemahkan kondisi yesung yang memang tak jarang menurun dan lemah.

" Sudah tadi," Jawab yesung seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher kyuhyun " Tapi masih sakit?" Adunya dengan nada manja khas dirinya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungil yesung diatas ranjang mereka perlahan. Kemudian ikut merebahkan dirinya disisi yesung " Tidurlah chagi, besok sakitnya pasti akan menghilang." Bisiknya seraya memeluk tubuh yesung mencoba menyalurkan rasa nyaman untuk namja manis itu

" Arraseo, kyu." Yesung meringkuk dalam rengkuhan hangat kyuhyun, mencoba untuk mencapai rasa kantuk dengan sekuat tenaganya ketika rasa sakit didadanya tak mau menghilang malah bertambah sakit. Tapi dengan adanya kyuhyun yesung yakin rasa sakit ini akan segera menghilang darinya.

.

.

Brakkkkk

Victoria membuka paksa pintu apartemennya. Langsung berlari dengan perasaan kalut menuju kamarnya, ditangannya tergenggam begitu erat boneka teddy bear pemberian yesung tadi.

Yeoja cantik itu memejamkan matanya sejenak ' Berhenti bersikap baik padaku oppa, apa kau tidak menyadari betapa jahatnya aku' Tubuh Victoria merosot kelantai, yeoja itu memeluk erat boneka teddy bear pemberian yesung. Menangis sejadi-jadinya sebagai luapan perasaannya yang campur aduk antara membenci dan menyayangi yesung " Kau bilang aku itu kebahagiaanmu, tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai kebencian terbesarku. Kenapa?" Dia terisak, sesak sekali dalam posisi seperti ini " Kau sedang sakit oppa, aku melihatnya tadi. Melihat raut kesakitan yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku. Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum huh? Bukankah itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Hiks, hiks!"

Victoria meraih Figura foto masa kecilnya dengan yesung. Matanya semakin berkabut melihat pemandang manis di foto itu, fotonya yang sedang digendong yesung diatas punggungnya. Senyum mereka begitu lebar dan ceria.

Fikirannya menerawang kembali ke kenangan 20tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu dia merengek-rengek agar yesung menggendongnya dan membawanya berlari mengejar kupu-kupu dengan jaring yang memang telah Victoria siapkan untuk menangkap kupu-kupu.

' Ah, oppa payah. Kupu-kupunya sudah jauh'

' Mianhe chagi, oppa sudah berlari secepat yang oppa bisa. Tapi Vicky bisa lihat sendiri kan, kupu-kupunya sudah terbang sangat tinggi'

' Huh, '

' Ayolah adik oppa yang cantik. Jangan cemberut. Nanti kita beli permen kapas oke,"

' Ah, baiklah. Tapi oppa yang menjajikannya ya. Aku tidak memintanya sama sekali'

Air matanya mengalir begitu deras, wajah dan penampilannya benar-benar berantakan dan kusut " Oppa, Mianhe Hiks. Jeongmall Bogoshipoyo. Mianhe hiks hiks" Victoria memeluk figura itu seeratnya, haruskah ia berhenti sampai disini atau tetap berkeras kepala melanjutkan obsesi nya yang bisa saja memberikan sebuah penyesalan sepanjang hidupnya kelak.

.

.

" Kalau masih sakit sebaiknya tak usah kekantor baby," Kyuhyun memeluk yesung dari belakang ketika yesung memilah milih jas akan ia kenakan kekantor pagi ini.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas dan mulai lagi memilah milih jas yang menarik minatnya untuk hari ini dan dapat, jas abu-abu bergaris pas badan dibarengi kemeja putih dan dasi liris biru putih sepertinya sesuai dengan moodnya hari ini " Aku malas dirumah, setidaknya dikantor aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih cepat dan kita bisa cepat lagi bertemu" Ucapnya girang.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mencium curuk leher yesung beberapa kali. Aroma vanila ini begitu lembut dan selalu ia rindukan " Hum, begitu ya. Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lelah arra!"

" Ne kyu Chagi~~~" Balas yesung lembut seraya memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya terulur membelai wajah tampan kyuhyun, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup ringan bibir tebal kyuhyun " Bibir ini milikku," Gumamnya lalu beralih kehidung mancung kyuhyun " Hidung ini juga milikku," Gumam yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun meraih jemari yesung yang masih menangkup wajah tampannya, mencium telapak tangan yesung bergantian " Iya sayang, semuanya milikmu" Balas kyuhyun lembut.

" Sarangheyo, kyuhyun-ie" Yesung berhambur memeluk kyuhyun dan kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan namjachingunya tersebut.

" Nado, yesung-ie baby"

" Aku ingin selamanya seperti ini, sampai kita tua. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa wajahmu ketika tua nanti kyu. Tapi, apa bisa?" Yesung bergumam lirih, raut wajahnya berubah sendu dan kyuhyun menangkap kesedihan diwajah cantik sang namjachingu.

" Tentu saja bisa sayang. Kita akan menikah dan punya anak. Menjalani hari tua bersama-sama"

" Aku tak berani berharap, kyu!" Yesung merunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

" Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak, kita akan bersama selamanya. Sampai tua!" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangan yesung didadanya " Aku akan membagi kekuatanku untukmu baby, kau akan selalu kuat dengan setengah kekuatan dariku!"

Yesung tertawa kecil " Kau ini, memangnya kau super hero yang bisa memberikan setengah kekuatanmu padaku!"

" Aku memang super hero, super hero untuk melindungi yesung-ie baby" Kyuhyun merapatkan keningnya dengan kening yesung dan mereka begitu menikmati moment romantis dipagi hari yang sangat cerah ini.

" Hah, super hero apa ya yang cocok! Hum, bagaimana kalau iron man?" Celetuk yesung polos.

" Ah, Iron man itu jelek. Aku mau jadi super hero yang tampan seperti Jumong."

Yesung mengernyit " Memangnya jumong itu super hero ya?" Tanyanya polos.

Kyuhyun tergelas melihat raut polos yesung yang begitu menggemaskan baginya " Molla, !" Jawab kyuhyun santai.

" Aish, kau ini!" Yesung mencubit pelan perut kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis kecil lalu tertawa lagi " Apapun itu aku tetap akan jadi super hero mu, Yesung-ie ku yang canti...k"

" Ah, jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi begini" Ucap yesung malu-malu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tergelak lagi dan memeluk yesung seraya mencium berkali-kalipucuk kepala namja manis itu saking gemasnya.

.

.

.  
" Sebaiknya hapus saja nama Victoria dari daftar Keluarga Kim"

Suara datar siwon mengalihkan yesung dari berkas-berkas yang tengah ia hadapi. Siwon adalah Pengacara Keluarga Kim dan sudah bekerja pada keluarga itu semenjak ia baru merintis karir menjadi seorang pengacara dan sudah menjadi pengacara yang sangat terkenal seperti sekarang.

Yesung meremas penanya, dia tak suka dengan kata-kata frontal yang siwon lontarkan " Apa maksudmu?" Desisnya.

Siwon menghampiri yesung, meremas bahu yesung meskipun tak sampai menyakiti namja manis itu " Dia tidak pantas dipertahankan yesung. Dia itu picik, berhentilah menutup mata untuk segala kejahatan yang telah ia perbuat."

Dengan kasar yesung menepis tangan siwon hingga namja tampan itu beringsut beberapa langkah dari yesung " Itu semua bukan urusanmu. Bagaimanapun Victoria dia tetap adikku yang harus kulindungi jadi jangan repotkan dirimu untuk mengurusi hal yang bukan urusanmu Choi Siwon."

" Dia bukan adikmu Kim Yesung," Bentak siwon " Bahkan kau hanya diam ketika dia dan Cho Kyuhyun berselingkuh dibelakangmu. Pakai sedikit akal sehatmu Yesung-ah. Disini kau yang paling tersakiti, aku takut sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu jika aku hanya diam saja membiarkan yeoja itu perlahan-lahan menghancurkanmu."

Semua yang dikatakan siwon memang tidak salah, tapi kyuhyun sudah mengakui kesalahannya dan menyesali atas apa yang telah ia buat. Tinggal Victoria saja yesung rasa dia masih bisa bertahan menghadapi Dongsaengnya itu.

" Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan kau masih bersamanya padahal kau tau dia telah menghianatimu"

" Aku mencintainya,"

Siwon tersenyum sinis " Cinta! Kau lihat bagaimana dirimu sekarang. Bahkan dapat kupastikan sekarang keadaan kesehatanmu tengah menurun. Kau terlalu dalam menyimpan segalanya sendiri yesung-ah!"

" Diam, aku bisa menghadapi semuanya dan kuminta kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Kau hanya bertugas sebagai pengacara dan diluar itu kau tak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadiku"

Siwon mengernyit tak suka " Aku berhak karena appamu menitipkanmu padaku sebelum dia meninggal"

" Hanya sebagai pengacara, tidak lebih!" Yesung beranjak dari kursinya, melenggang melewati siwon. Dia jengah, dadanya sakit jika terus dipaksa seperti ini. Biarkan saja seperti ini, toh selama ini dia bisa mengatasi segalanya sendiri.

Siwon meraih pergelangan tangan yesung ketika yesung lewat didepannya " Tapi aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung!"

Deg deg

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya, menantang onix siwon dengan tajam dan penuh tanda tanya.

" Aku mencintaimu bahkan ketika kau belum bertemu dengan kyuhyun"

Plakkk

Tangan yesung bergerak dan memberikan tamparan keras dipipi siwon " Kau tak berhak mengatakan itu. Aku hanya mencintai kyuhyun dan kau tau itu dengan jelas Siwon-sshi. Dan satu lagi, Victoria itu adikku dan sampai kapanpun dia adalah adikku."

Yesung melangkah lagi dengan langkah yang lebih terburu-buru bergegas meninggalkan siwon yang tengah terluka. Selama ini dia hanya mengamati yesung, membiarkan cintanya ia pendam sendiri karena dia tau yesung tak mencintainya. Hal ini yang ia takutkan, bukankah dengan begini yesung akan lebih jauh darinya.

" Aku tidak perduli yesung-ah, aku tetap mencintaimu meskipun kau membenciku"

.

Victoria mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia mendengar apa yang siwon dan yesung bicarakan dan merasa seperti dipermainkan oleh yesung. Ternyata selama ini yesung telah mengetahui kejahatannya tapi namja itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Victoria begitu saja.

Klek

Victoria mendongak ketika yesung keluar dari ruangannya setelah berdebat dengan siwon didalam. Wajah yeoja itu mengeras dan merah. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan setetes air matanya pun lolos begitu saja ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata yesung " Kau sudah tau segalanya tapi kau hanya diam" Desisnya tajam.

Yesung mengernyit dan beringsut beberapa langkah " Vicky, sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya yesung ragu-ragu. Mungkin saja victoria mendengar apa yang tadi ia bicarakan dengan siwon.

" KENAPA?" Bentak Victoria tak perduli orang-orang disekitar itu memperhatikan dirinya dan yesung.

" Tenanglah Vicky, kajja kita keruangan oppa!" Yesung menggenggam jemari Victoria dan menyeret yeoja itu agar ikut bersamanya.

Victoria hanya menuruti saja ketika yesung menyeretnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Yesung membawa Victoria untuk duduk di sofa yang berada diruangannya. Victoria tetap dengan wajah datarnya, merunduk dan tak berniat sama sekali untuk memandang yesung.

Yesung menjongkokkan dirinya didepan Victoria, mengangkat dagu yeoja itu dengan ibu jarinya begitu lembut " Vicky," Panggil yesung lembut.

Victoria tak menyahut, dia tetap diam dan merunduk semakin dalam.

" Maafkan oppa chagi," Bisik yesung lirih.

Dada Victoria terasa penuh dan sesak, sebenarnya siapa yang bersalah dan siapa yang meminta maaf. Kenapa harus seperti ini ' Jangan meminta maaf, aku yang bersalah oppa' Bathin Victoria miris.

" Vicky," Panggil yesung lagi.

" Victoria, namaku Victoria." Desis Victoria tajam.

Yesung bergerak memeluk victoria, membelai lembut kepala dongsaengnya itu hingga tumpahlah tangis victoria diperlakukan seperti itu. Yeoja itu meraung dalam pelukan oppanya " Iya namamu Victoria, Kim Victoria adikku!" Gumam yesung lembut.

Tangis victoria semakin keras dan terdengar begitu pilu hingga yesungpun tak mampu membendung airmatanya. Victoria meremas bahu yesung dengan tangan yang gemetar " Kenapa oppa memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Aku bukan adikmu, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya anak angkat hiks, hiks"

" Siapa bilang huh? Vicky dongsaeng kesayangan oppa. Dongsaeng kecil oppa yang cantik"

" Kita tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali, orang-orang memandangku karena aku itu adikmu dan aku membenci itu."

" Jadi oppa harus bagaimana? Oppa menyayangimu, tapi kau tersiksa karena menjadi dongsaeng oppa. Katakan oppa harus melakukan apa Vicky?" Yesung menarik nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat dengan susah payah " Oppa merindukanmu yang dulu. Merindukan dongsaeng oppa yang sangat manja."

" Aku tidak bisa," Victoria mendorong pelan dada yesung, masih tetap merunduk seraya menghapus sisa-sia air mata dipipinya " Aku yang dulu bukan aku yang sekarang, biarkan aku seperti ini. Aku bukan dongsaeng yang baik untukmu oppa!"

"Vicky," Gumam yesung lirih.

" Aku takkan mengganggu oppa lagi, aku akan pergi jauh dan membiarkan oppa bahagia bersama kyuhyun"

Yesung menggeleng keras " Jangan pergi jebbal. Oppa tidak punya keluarga lagi selain dirimu, jangan tinggalkan oppa." Suara yesung bergetar, sepertinya dia mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

" Oppa jangan bodoh, seharusnya oppa senang jika aku pergi. Setidaknya takkan ada lagi yang akan menyakiti oppa. Aku hanya akan menyakiti oppa jika terus bersama oppa disini. Apalagi tentang hubunganku dengan kyuhyun, bukankah dengan melihatku oppa akan selalu teringat akan hal menyakitkan itu?"

" Vicky, vicky. Oppa sudah melupakan itu chagi. Jebbal jangan pergi,"

V ictoria menepis pelan tangan yesung yang berada dibahunya " Mianhe, oppa!" Balasnya lirih dan bergerak cepat dari sofa tanpa memperdulikan yesung yang tengah terluka karena kepergiannya.

Brugh

Victoria menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara dentuman keras dari belakang, dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya dan " Oppa," Pekiknya ketika dilihatnya yesung yang tergeletak dilantai meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi dan meremas dadanya sendiri. Victoria bergerak cepat menghampiri yesung " Oppa Gwenchana?" Isak Victoria yang tengah terduduk disisi yesung, memeluk yesung yang masih meringis kesakitan.

" Ja-jangan pergi jebbal" Ucap yesung susah payah menarik nafas beratnya.

" Obat oppa dimana?" Balas Victoria panik, dia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada yesung. Dia sangat takut.

Yesung menunjuk kearah meja kerjanya dan victoria sepertinya mengerti arah telunjuk oppanya tersebut. Dilepaskannya pelukannya perlahan, hendak berdiri mencari obat yesung tapi dengan segera yesung menahan pergerakan Victoria " Jangan pergi," Racaunya lirih.

" Aku hanya akan mengambilkan oppa obat!" Bisik Victoria lembut.

" Jangan pergi," Racau yesung keras kepala, nafasnya tersenggal dan Victoria semakin tak tega melihat keadaan yesung yang semakin parah seperti itu. Tangannya begitu erat meremas pergelangan tangan victoria.

" Oppa bertahanlah, aku hanya akan mengambilkan oppa obat. Aku takkan kemana-mana!" Bujuk Victoria.

Yesung mulai melemaskan pegangannya victoria dan dengan segera victoria bergerak menuju meja kerja yesung mencarikan obat yesung yang entah dimana dia meletakkannya.

" Ini dia," Gumam victoria ketika menemukan obat yesung, langsung dia melesat menghampiri yesung yang tergelatak tak berdaya dilantai. Namja manis itu tak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan matanya tertutup begitu rapat " Oppa," Panggil Victoria lembut " Ini obatnya oppa. Oppa," Berkali-kali victoria memanggil-manggil yesung namun namja manis itu sama sekali tak merespon panggilannya " Oppa, jangan bercanda. Buka mata oppa sekarang, ini obatnya." Victoria semakin panik karena yesung tak bergerak dan nafasnya juga begitu lemah dan pendek " Oppa, bangunlah. Jangan seperti ini oppa!" Victoria mengguncang kecil bahu yesung namun hasilnya tetap sama. Yesung tetap tak bergerak.

' Tidak boleh, oppa tidak boleh mati' Dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki victoria berusaha mengangkat tubuh yesung dengan susah payah. Meletakkan tubuh yesung dipunggungnya dan beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena ukuran tubuh yesung sedikit lebih besar darinya " Oppa bertahanlah, kita akan kerumah sakit" Bisik Victoria dan segera membawa yesung keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari dikoridor rumah sakit, setelah mendapat kabar kalau yesung dilarikan kerumah sakit, dengan segera kyuhyun meninggalkan segala pekerjaannya dan langsung melesat kerumah sakit tempat yesung dirawat.

Ada siwon dan Victoria disana. Victoria duduk dengan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sedang siwon tengah mondar mandir didepan pintu Ruang ICU. Menunggu dengan resah.

" Siwon-sshi," Panggil kyuhyun berlari menghampiri siwon dan sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Victoria yang juga berada disana " Bagaimana keadaannya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini!" Tanya kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

Siwon mendesah resah, wajahnya pun begitu tersirat kekhawatiran yang mendalam terhadap yesung " Aku juga tidak tau pasti seperti apa. Karena tadi aku melihat Victoria-sshi menggendong yesung-sshi yang memang sudah pingsan keluar dari ruang kerjanya." Jelas siwon

Kyuhyun mengernyit 'Victoria' Dia menoleh dan matanya membulat ketika menangkap sosok Victoria yang tengah duduk diam dengan menangkup wajahnya.

Nafas Kyuhyun memburu, emosinya naik hingga keubun-ubunnya. Pasti yeoja itu yang menyebabkan yesung seperti ini fikirnya. " Kau, pasti kau yang membuat yesung seperti ini!" Bentaknya berapi-api.

Victoria mengangkat wajahnya, jejak-jejak air mata begitu kentara diwajah cantiknya tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengindahkan itu. Emosi masih menguasainya kini.

" Sampai kapan kau mau terus menyiksanya, Brengksek!" Kyuhyun hendak menerjang Victoria tapi untung siwon segera menahan tubuh kyuhyun.

" Tenanglah kyuhyun-sshi! Ini dirumah sakit, tahan sedikit emosimu." Bujuk siwon, dia dapat menangkap dengan jelas kilat mata kyuhyun yang begitu berapi-api ketika memandang Victoria.

" Tapi dia," Bentak kyuhyun dan langsung siwon memotong ucapannya.

" Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meributkan siapa yang bersalah disini, yang harus kita fikirkan sekarang adalaha yesung. Dia sedang berjuang didalam sana, jadi tolong tenanglah. Berdo'alah untuk yesung!" Bujuk siwon.

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok, siwon benar. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah yesungnya. Tubuh kyuhyun merosot, dia tak kuat lagi menahan perasaannya. Namja tampan itu menangis pilu. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada yesung, dia belum sempat menebus kesalahannya pada yesung. Dia belum sempat membahagiakan yesung " Chagi, bertahanlah untukku!" Isaknya lirih.

Melihat itu victoria baru tau kenapa yesung begitu mencintai kyuhyun. Cinta mereka berdua begitu besar meskipun kyuhyun sempat tergoda tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kalau cinta kyuhyun terhadap yesung tak ada yang mampu menandinginya didunia ini.

Klek

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Seorang dokter ber name tag Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul keluar dari ruang icu dengan raut yang begitu tegang.

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Victoria menghampiri dokter nichkhun dengan tergesa-gesa dan wajah mereka bertiga memucat ketika menangkap raut tegang diwajah dokter berparas tampan itu.

" Bagaimana dokter, !" Serobot kyuhyun sebelum yang lain sempat bertanya.

Dokter nichkhun mendesah " Jantung yesung-sshi sudah benar-benar parah dan kami harus segera melakukan operasi transplantasi jantung untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya"

" Lakukanlah dokter, lakukan apa saja asalkan yesung sembuh!" Sambung kyuhyun meremas tangan dokter nichkhun penuh harap.

" Tapi," Dokter nichkhun menggangung kalimatnya.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, tak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

" Mencari donor jantung bukanlah hal yang mudah dan"

" Ambil saja jantungku dokter," Sambung Victoria dengan suara gemetar.

Kyuhyun dan siwon membelalak tak percaya akan ucapan frontal yang keluar dari bibir victoria.

" Ambil saja jantungku, selamatkan yesung oppa!"

" Mianhe, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kami tidak bisa mendonorkan jantung orang yang masih hidup. Mianhe!" Tolak dokter nickhun.

brugh

Victoria berlutut dikaki dokter nichkhun, tak mengizinkan dokter itu bergerak sedikitpun " Jebbal berikan jantungku untuk yesung oppa dokter, aku tak memerlukannya sama sekali. Jebbal!" Tangis victoria begitu memilukan, hati kyuhyun pun mencelos karena permintaan victoria begitu tulus dan tak ada kebohongan sama sekali " Atau aku akan bunuh diri dan setelah itu anda bisa memberikan jantungku untuk yesung oppa, hiks hiks"

" Jangan Vicky, jangan lakukan itu. Yesung-ie takkan menerimanya, dia begitu menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengnya. Kau akan semakin membuatnya menderita meskipun nantinya dia akan sembuh karena jantungmu!" Kyuhyun meremas bahu victoria.

" Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Tolong jangan halangi aku, hiks hiks" Yeoja itu terus saja menangis dan tetap berlutut dikaki dokter nichkhun.

" Berdo'alah untuknya, kami akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mencarikan donor jantung untuk yesung-sshi!"

TBC

Sebenarnya sama sekali gak niat buat DC.. pengennya semua happy ending tapi..akh gak tau ah...liat ntar ajah okeh...pay pay

Mind To Review For FF abal ini..hehe

Gomawo For Review Chap sebelum nya Chingudeul #kisseu atu-atu. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kyusung Fanfiction.

Title : What If (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Victoria and Other Member SJ

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alus suka-suka yang ngetik. Tulisan berantakan dan bikin mual. Dilarang bash cast yang ada di ff ini karena ini hanya fanfiction.

Septia Princess Prosecutor

Chapter Four = Kesempatan terakhir.

Enjoy ^^

" Vicky,"

Sayup-sayup Vicktoria mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya begitu lembut. Dia mengenali suara ini, suara yang ia rindukan. Ketika matanya ia buka sosok manis tengah tersenyum didekatnya, senyum itu yang selalu ia benci namun entah kenapa senyum itu juga yang selalu ia rindukan " Oppa," Gumamnya lirih seraya membenarkan posisinya menghadap sosok yang kini tengah berdiri seraya membelai lembut kepalanya " Oppa, Jeongmall Bogoshiboyo," Matanya berkabut ketika sosok itu tak hentinya mengumbar senyum seraya terus membelai kepalanya penuh sayang.

" Nado chagi, oppa juga merindukanmu" Balas sosok manis itu lembut.

" Mianhe, hiks hiks. Jeongmal mianhe, karena aku oppa selalu menderita. Aku bukan dongsaeng yang baik, aku jahat" Victoria terus saja terisak, tersedu-sedu dalam tangis pilunya.

Tangan sosok itu terulur menghapus air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Victoria " Ia, Vicky jahat. Vicky ingin pergi huh? Oppa tidak ingin sendiri, oppa ingin vicky selalu bersama oppa" Rajuk sosok itu dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan " Kalau Vicky pergi oppa akan marah, lebih baik oppa menyusul appa dan eomma saja!"

.

.

.

" Oppa," Victoria tersentak dari tidur -tidur ayamnya di sisi ranjang yesung. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan tangannya terulur membelai wajah yesung yang terhalang masker oksigen sebagai alat bantu pernafasannya " Iya, aku takkan pergi. Aku akan menjaga oppa disini. Secepatnya dokter akan menemukan donor jantung untuk oppa dan oppa akan segera sembuh." Victoria menggigit bibirnya ketika dadanya begitu sesak dan tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya untuk tak mengalir begitu saja " Kalau saja diizinkan aku ingin sekali memberikan jantungku untuk oppa, tapi mereka tak mengizinkannya. Oppa bertahan ne, Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Victoria mendekatkankan wajahnya dengan wajah yesung lalu mengecup ringan kening yesung, menyalurkan segala rasa sayangnya untuk namja manis yang tengah berjuang untuk kehidupannya diantara peralatan medis yang membantunya untuk bertahan hidup sampai dokter mendapatkan donor jantung untuknya.

.

.

" Ryeowook-sshi," Tegur dokter nichkhun ketika ryeowook salah satu pasien yang tengah ia bawa dengan menggunakan kursi roda sedikit mengintip dari celah pintu kamar rawat yesung.

Ia tak sengaja mengintip karena pintu kamar itu memang sedikit terbuka " Dia sakit apa dokter?" Tanya ryeowook lembut.

Dokter Nichkhum tersenyum lalu menjongkokkan dirinya didepan ryeowook yang tengah duduk di kursi roda. Namja yang begitu ringkih, wajahnya pucat, pipinya begitu tirus dan matanya yang cekung sungguh kasihan jika kita tau penyakit apa yang tengah ia derita " Kelainan jantung, kami sedang mencari donor jantung untuknya. Tapi jika lebih lama kami tak bisa menjamin dia akan bertahan karena semakin hari kondisinya semakin memburuk"

" Kasihan dia," Gumam ryeowook lirih " Kalau ada yang memberinya jantung apa ia akan sembuh?"

Dokter Nichkhun mengangguk perlahan " Kemungkinan besar, iya!"

" Ah, setidaknya dia masih memiliki harapan. Berbeda denganku yang hanya tinggal menunggu hariku saja!" Namja imut itu mendesah lirih, rautnya begitu sendu dan penuh keterlukaan yang mendalam.

Dokter Nichkhun memandang miris pasiennya ini. Ryeowook penderita Kanker Otak Stadium akhir dan dia bertahan hidup dibantu oleh obat-obatan rumah sakit yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci. Ryeowook ingin menyerah tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkannya karena sampai saat ini dia masih bisa bernafas meskipun terkadang rasa sakit yang menyiksa dirinya selalu datang dan serasa ingin membunuhnya saja.

" Dokter, Jantungku masih berfungsi dengan baik kan?" Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum pada dokter Nichkhun.

Dokter Nichkhun mengernyit " Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu huh?" Tanyanya bingung.

" Ah, ani. Aku ingin kembali kekamarku dokter."

" Baiklah, Kibum bilang dia akan datang terlambat karena banyak pekerjaan."

Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum lagi dengan segala sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki " Kibum-ie, dia begitu baik dan berhak meraih kebahagiaannya. Aku sudah terlalu sering membebaninya, kasihan dia!"

" Itu karena dia begitu mencintaimu Ryeowook-ie ah!" Jawab Dokter Nichkhun tulus.

" Aku juga sangat mencintainya dokter!" Desah ryeowook lirih.

.

.  
.

Klek

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam Ruang Vip Tempat yesung tengah terbaring lemah. Ditangannya ada sebucket bunga mawar yang jika yesung sedang dalam keadaan sadar pasti ia akan sangat menyukai itu.

" Sebaiknya kau pulang Vict, biar aku yang menjaga yesung disini. Dari tadi malam kau tidak pulangkan?" Kyuhyun meremas pundak Victoria yang baru selesai membasuh tangan dan wajah yesung dengan air hangat.

Victoria tersenyum lembut, yah mungkin karena kejadian ini mereka melupakan segala kebencian yang ada didalam hati mereka karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah kesembuhan yesung " Hah, iya. Dari kemarin aku tidak pulang dan tubuhku terasa lengket, aku titipkan yesung oppa padamu."

" Aku akan selalu menjaganya?" Balas kyuhyun " Dan, jangan berfikir untuk bunuh diri atau semacamnya" Tekannya dengan sedikit memberi detahglare kepada Victoria.

Victoria membatalkan niat awalnya yang hendak membuka knop pintu lalu memutar sedikit kepalanya " Aku sudah berjanji pada yesung oppa, aku takkan membuatnya kecewa"

" Baguslah kalau kau lebih bisa berfikiran jernih sekarang,"

" Hum, aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku kesini lagi. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" Tanya Victoria seraya memutar knop pintu dan hendak melangkah keluar dari kamar yesung.

" Tidak ada," Jawab kyuhyun seadanya.

Victoria mengangkat bahu lalu benar-benar pergi dari kamar itu, meninggalkan kyuhyun dan yesung berdua didalam ruangan yang begitu tenang dan hanya ada suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang terdengar begitu menenangkan, setidaknya itu masih memberi kyuhyun sedikit harapan bahwa yesungnya masih bertahan melawan penyakitnya.

" Baby," Bisik kyuhyun ditelinga yesung lembut " Bertahanlah chagi, bertahan untukku dan Vicky. Dia menyayangimu, dia sangat menyayangimu." Kyuhyun meraih jemari yesung hati-hati. Mencium setiap ujung jari yesung hingga ada sedikit pergerakan yang membuat kyuhyun mengernyit terkejut.

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. Dia ingin menyebut nama kekasihnya namun rasanya sulit sekali karena bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya sulit.

" Kau bangun baby?" Bisik kyuhyun lembut.

Yesung mencoba memberi isyarat dengan kedipan matanya dan sungguh kebahagiaan kyuhyun tak terhingga melihat namjanya seperti memberikan secercah harapan untuknya.

" Aku tau kau kuat sayang, kau akan sembuh. Percayalah padaku,"

Yesung mencoba tersenyum meskipun dengan susah payah mengumpulkan tenaganya " Vicky" Ucap yesung susah payah.

" Dia tadi disini, menjagamu. Tapi aku menyuruhnya pulang karena sudah satu malam dia menjagamu disini baby!"

Yesung mencoba tersenyum lagi seraya memejamkan matanya erat. Sepertinya sedikit berbicara begitu menguras tenaganya " Aku lelah, kyu!" Gumam yesung lirih.

" Istirahatlah sayang, aku disini menjagamu!" Kyuhyun membelai surai yesung yang sedikit menutupi keningnya.

" Hum," Gumam yesung lagi dan mulai lagi memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

" Kibum-ie, naiklah kesini. Aku merindukanmu." Pinta ryeowook penuh harap padahal ranjangnya begitu kecil dan terbatas untuk menampung dirinya dan kibum.

Namun tak ingin mengecewakan hati sang kekasih kibum berusaha untuk bisa memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin diatas ranjang ryeowook dan karena ryeowook begitu kurus tempat itu bisa menampung mereka berdua diatas sana.

" Waeyo chagi? Ada yang sakit huh?" Bisik kibum seraya menenggelamkan tubuh mungil ryeowook didalam dekapan hangatnya.

" Ani, aku ingin dipeluk saja." Bisik ryeowook lirih " Kibum-ie, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Ryeowook mendongak untuk memandang wajah kibum lebih lekat.

" Apapun yang kau minta pasti akan kuberikan sayang," Balas kibum lembut.

" Kau mencintaiku kan?"

" Tentu sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu"

" Kau ingin aku bahagia?"

" Selalu, aku ingin melihatmu selalu bahagia bersamaku!"

Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum " Jika nanti aku mati, aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain. Bolehkah?"

Kibum memejamkan matanya ketika kata-kata yag begitu menyakitkan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir ryeowook.

" Kebahagiaan seperti apa sayang?" Bisik kibum berusaha tegar, dia tau pasti kondisi ryeowook yang telah sampai diujung batas kekuatannya. Kibum tau ryeowook sudah benar-benar lelah akan penyakitnya dan kibum ikhlas jika suatu saat nanti Tuhan merenggut ryeowook darinya asal ryeowook tak merasakan kesakitan lagi seperti ini.

" Aku ingin jantungku diberikan untuk namja yang bernama Yesung. Dia sedang menunggu donor untuk kelangsungan hidupnya saat ini."

Sesak sekali rasanya, kenapa permintaannya harus seperti ini. Kibum belum tentu bisa merelakan bagian tubuh kekasihnya dimiliki orang lain " Tapi chagi,"

" Jebbal, hanya itu permintaan terakhirku Kibum-ie." Ryeowook memelas dengan suara yang begitu lirih dan lemah.

" Baiklah sayang, jika itu yang kau mau. Asalkan kau bahagia aku akan mengabulkannya" Kibum berucap dengan segala perih yang menghantam didadanya.

Ryeowook menarik nafasnya perlahan " Gomawo chagi. Kau memang kekasih yang terbaik sepanjang hidupku."

" Chagi?"

" Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur kibum-ie!" Ryeowook menenggelamkan wajahnya didada kibum.

Kibum mulai terisak, apa tak ada kesempatan yang lebih lama lagi? Apa ini sudah waktunya Tuhan?

" Peluk aku Kibum-ie, aku kedinginan!" Ucap ryeowook terdengar begitu lirih dan lemah.

" Iya sayang!" Balas kibum sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya " Tidurlah, aku disini menjagamu."

" Kibum-ie,"

" Ne,"

" Jeongmall-saranghae-yo" Pegangan ryeowook dilengan kibum merenggang lalu terlepas begitu saja.

Namja itu telah lepas dari penderitaannya yang begitu berkepanjangan.

Kibum hanya mampu menangis dalam diam, air matanya terus mengalir deras namun ia tak ingin mengantar kepergian ryeowook dengan tangisnya. Dia menginginkan kebahagiaan ryeowook. Dia mengikhlaskan ryeowook pergi untuk selamanya " Nado" Bisiknya lirih seraya mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan ciuman terakhirnya begitu lama di pucuk kepala sang kekasih " Semoga kau bahagia Chagi,"

.

.  
.

Ti...t

Bunyi nyaring dan panjang alat pendeteksi jantung memekakkan telinga dan membuat darah kyuhyun dan Victoria berdesir. Yesung tak mampu bertahan, yesung menyerah sepertinya.

Dokter dan suster hilir mudik dan begitu tegang ketika berusaha untuk mengembalikan yesung. Mereka berusaha agar tak kehilangan satu pasien lagi di hari yang sama karena beberapa waktu yang lalu seorang pasien penderita kanker otak stadium akhir baru saja meninggal dan sepertinya malaikat pencabut nyawa memang sedang ingin bermain-main dirumah sakit ini.

" Oppa tidak boleh pergi, oppa harus kuat" Victoria menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak rela, ia belum bisa melepas yesung.

Sedang kyuhyun terduduk lemas didepan pintu kamar, menunggu dengan segala keresahan didadanya. Dia pun tak kalah kalutnya dengan Victoria.

" Oppa, hiks hiks. Oppa~~~ bertahanlah."

Klek

Dokter nichkhun keluar dari kamar yesung dengan raut wajah yang susah sekali untuk ditebak. Seperti raut sedih dan kalut. Sungguh kyuhyun dan Victoria tak ingin mendengar kabar buruk namun mereka harus berusaha tegar dan menerima kabar apa yang akan disampaikan dokter Nichkhun nantinya.

" Oppaku, oppaku selamat kan dokter?" Racau Victoria tak karuan dan kalut.

Dokter Nichkhun mendesah resah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi " Mianhe, kami sudah berusaha tapi yesung-sshi sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bertahan. Dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu dan"

"ANDWE, KAU PASTI BOHONG DOKTER" Teriak Victoria marah " Oppaku tidak mungkin pergi, oppaku sangat kuat! Kau pasti berbohong" Teriaknya seperti orang gila, memukul-mukul dada dokter nickhun frustasi hingga ia merosot dengan sendirinya ketika pertahannya rubuh seiring rasa sesak karena akhirnya dia benar-benar menyesal karena selalu berusaha menghancurkan seseorang yang sebenarnya benar-benar ia sayangi " Bukankah kukatakan untuk memberikan jantungku saja, tapi kau malah menolaknya dokter" Victoria menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dokter Nichkhun tak tega melihat kesedihan yeoja itu, dipeluknya Victoria yang tengah menangis, mengusap-usap punggung yeoja itu untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan padanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah gontai dengan pandangan kosong masuk kedalam kamar dimana ada yesungnya disana. Ia tak mampu bahkan hanya untuk menangis, segalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya apa lagi baru tadi malam dia bisa lagi melihat senyum yesung meskipun tak selebar biasanya. Kenapa tadi malam harus jadi yang terakhir.

" Baby," Bisik kyuhyun ketika menghampiri ranjang yesung. Tangannya gemetar ketika hendak menyentuh wajah yesung yang begitu pucat " Jangan pergi," Bisiknya lagi lirih " Bukankah kita akan menikah baby, jangan tinggalkan aku"

Victoria membatu dibibir pintu, wajahnya begitu kacau. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kalau oppanya telah pergi darinya " Oppa," Ucapnya gemetar.

" Baby, kenapa menyerah huh? Atau ini hukuman karena aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Kenapa menghukumku sekejam ini!" Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari yesung, meletakkan tangan mungil itu didadanya " Baiklah sayang, mungkin ini memang pilihan yang terbaik." Namja tampan itu menyeka air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya dan tersenyum, siapapun pasti tau kalau senyum itu adalah senyum penuh luka tapi semua mencoba mengerti akan keadaan kyuhyun yang tengah terpukul karena ditinggakan kekasih hatinya " Tapi, aku tak ingin sendiri. Aku akan menyusul sayang. Tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga yesung, berbisik lirih dan gemetar ketika air mata nya sudah tak mampu ia bendung lagi.

Kyuhyun melucuti selang-selang yang menempel ditubuh yesung tanpa izin dokter. Melihat itu victoria meradang, dihampirinya kyuhyun dengan perasaan marah dan

Plakkkk

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada oppaku brengsek," Ucap Victoria datar namun tersirat kemarahan yang begitu besar dimatanya.

Dokter Nichkhun dan beberapa suster disana hanya memandang mereka miris.

" OPPAKU BELUM MATI" bentak victoria marah.

" Aku hanya ingin bersama kekasihku, biarkan aku membawa yesung Vick,"

Plakkkk

Sekali lagi victoria menampar kyuhyun bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga kyuhyun bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri.

" Biarkan aku pergi vick, aku tak ingin berpisah dari"

Plakkkkkk

Kata-kata kyuhyun terputus karena lagi-lagi victoria menamparnya " Aku takkan membiarkanmu membawa yesung oppa!"

" Vick, jebbal biarkan aku per"

" Dokter, li-lihat itu"

Dokter Nichkhun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah telunjuk salah seorang susternya. Telunjuknya mengarah ke ranjang yesung dan dokter itu membelalak ketika melihat yesung yang tengah berusaha menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Segera dokter tampan itu berlari dan langsung memasangkan kembali selang-selang yang tadi kyuhyun lepaskan dari tubuh yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria kembali membatu dengan debaran jantung mereka yang serasa akan meledak saking kencangnya berpacu.

" Sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu," Salah seorang suster mendorong kyuhyun dan victoria keluar dari kamar yesung.

" Suster, ye-yesung hidup lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun gemetar.

" Berdo'alah tuan, semoga Tuhan memberikan yesung-sshi kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama" Balas suster menenangkan.

" Vict, yesungku. Dia," Gumam kyuhyun lirih.

" Ne, kyu. Yesung oppa akan baik-baik saja!" Balas victoria penuh haru dan mereka pun menunggu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Akankah yesung selamat atau yang tadi itu hanya halusinasi mereka saja.

TBC

Mianhe kalau chap ini rada gak masuk akal! Mianhe...T_T

Ah ah..kenapa chapter ini Absurd a...h...hiks hiks...

Gomawo chingudeul yang udah mau review chapter sebelumnya...

Mind to review again...Gomawo 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyusung Fanfiction.

Title : What If (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Victoria and Other Member SJ

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alus suka-suka yang ngetik. Tulisan berantakan dan bikin mual. Dilarang bash cast yang ada di ff ini karena ini hanya fanfiction.

Septia Princess Prosecutor

Chapter Five =

Enjoy ^^

" Kau mau kemana?" Yesung berlari kecil, menghampiri namja yang lebih mungil darinya. Namja yang terlihat imut yang yesung sama sekali tak mengenalnya namun yesung merasa ada sesuatu didalam hatinya ketika memandang wajah namja itu. Wajahnya yang begitu teduh.

Namja imut itu tersenyum pada yesung, tersenyum lembut layaknya seorang malaikat yang begitu indah ketika cahaya putih melingkupi dirinya " Aku harus pergi mengikuti cahaya putih itu" Balasnya lembut.

Yesung mengikuti arak telunjuk namja imut itu " Aku mau ikut!" Pintanya dan dibalas gelengan lemah oleh namja imut itu.

" Belum waktunya, kau lihat mereka itu. Mereka masih membutuhkanmu, kembalilah!"

Yesung mengikuti lagi arah telunjuk namja imut itu " Kyu, Vicky!" Gumamnya lirih.

" Mereka masih membutuhkanmu, kau harus kembali!"

" Tapi aku ingin ikut denganmu," Yesung menggenggam jemari namja imut itu lembut.

Namja imut itu membalas genggaman yesung seraya tersenyum lagi, senyum yang benar-benar indah dan menenangkan " Aku bersamamu, disini" Namja imut itu meletakkan tangannya didada yesung " Aku menitipkan sesuatu disini, jadi berjanjilah untuk menjaganya!"

.

.  
.

" CEPAT SIAPKAN SEGALANYA, KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN OPERASI PENCANGKOKAN JANTUNG MALAM INI JUGA!" Perintah dokter nichkhun yang langsung dikerjakan oleh para suster yang berada bersamanya didalam kamar yesung.

Flashback On

Dokter Nickhun meremas bahu kibum, dia tau kalau kibum tengah berduka karena beberapa menit yang lalu kibum baru saja kehilangan orang yang ia cintai " Setidaknya ia telah lepas dari segala penderitaannya selama ini Kibum-ah!" Ucap dokter kibum menenangkan.

Kibum membuang nafas beratnya perlahan " Kau benar dokter. " Balas kibum lirih " Dokter, kau mengenal seseorang bernama yesung?"

Dokter Nichkhun mengernyit bingung " Yesung? Salah satu pasienku ada yang bernama yesung, memangnya kenapa?"

" Ryeowook memintaku untuk memberikan jantungnya pada namja yang bernama yesung!"

Mata dokter Nichkhun membulat

'Dokter, Jantungku masih berfungsi dengan baik kan?'

Kalimat terakhir ryeowook, dia baru mengerti apa maksud ucapan ryeowook siang tadi. Ternyata ini maksudnya, ryeowook ingin memberikan jantungnya untuk yesung.

" Apa kau mengizinkannya Kibum-ah?"

" Itu permintaan terakhirnya dan aku tak mungkin menolaknya dokter"

" Kau sungguh berhati mulia Kibum-ah, Tuhan pasti akan membalas segala kebaikanmu." Dokter nichkhun menepuk pelan bahu dokter kibum.

" Demi ryeowook, dokter!" Balas kibum mencoba menguatkan hatinya yang begitu terluka sangat parah karena ditinggalkan sang kekasih untuk selamanya.

Flashback Off.

" Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai waktumu kembali kesana!"

Yesung menoleh kearah ryeowook yang tengah duduk diayunan sebelahnya. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu dekat padahal mereka tak saling mengenal sama sekali " Gomawo," Balas yesung lirih " Kenapa aku harus kembali sendiri, kenapa kau tidak ikut? Kita kan bisa menjadi teman" sambungnya.

Ryeowook mengayun ayunannya dengan lambat " Tidak bisa, kebahagiaanku sedang menunggu diatas sana!" Balasnya lembut.

Yesung pun mulai mengayun ayunannya perlahan " Kebahagiaan? Vicky pernah meminta kebahagiaan padaku dan kujawab bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah dirinya. Dia dongsaengku yang cantik, dia membenciku tapi aku menyayanginya"

" Dia mencintaimu dan cemburu karena kau memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya"

" Eh? Ani, kau salah. Dia mencintai kyuhyun."

" Kau yang salah, karena terlalu mencintaimu maka dia beralih begitu membencimu karena tak bisa memiliki kau yang sudah mencintai orang lain. Dia mencintaimu sebagai seorang namja, bukan sebagai oppa baginya"

" Vicky (?) mencintaiku. Bagaimana bisa? Aku dan dia kan"

Ryeowook memutus kalimat yesung dengan meremas bahu yesung tak terlalu kuat " Selesaikanlah segalanya, aku yakin semua akan indah pada waktunya dan sesuai pada tempatnya masing-masing!" Sambung ryeowook lembut.

Yesung hanya menghela nafas beratnya dan mencoba untuk berfikir meskipun dengan susah payah.

" Dan~~"

" Huh?"

" Aku titipkan Kibum-ie padamu, dia orang yang kucintai!"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengerjab untuk menelaah perkataan ryeowook.

" Aku yakin setelah kepergianku dia pasti sedikit terpuruk, bantulah dia untuk menemukan cintanya yang baru." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

Yesung mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban atas permintaan ryeowook padanya " Aku akan menjaganya untukmu, ryeowook-ie ah." Yakin yesung mantap.

" Gamsahamnida, sekarang kembalilah. Semua orang sudah menunggumu!"

.

.

Berkali-kali Victoria menghela nafas karena sudah hampir delapan jam menunggu didepan pintu ruang operasi tapi sampai sekarang Operasi yang dilakukan didalam tak kunjung selesai. Perasaan was-was dan kalut menghantui dirinya.

Kyuhyunpun tak ada bedanya dengan Victoria, bahkan kyuhyun lebih terlihat frustasi dan berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya pucat dan terlihat depresi saking cemasnya menunggu selama hampir delapan jam. Kenapa selama ini, dia bisa mati karena cemas kalau terus seperti ini fikirnya.

" Sebaiknya kalian makan dulu, ini aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian berdua. Jangan sampai kalian juga ikut sakit nantinya" Siwon menyodorkan sekotak makanan pada kyuhyun dan Victoria.

Victoria menerima kotak makanan itu dengan malas, tapi yang dikatakan siwon memang ada benarnya juga. Yesung sedang berjuang didalam sana dan kalau sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang sakit bukankah malah akan menambah masalah saja.

" Tarus saja disitu, aku tidak lapar" Balas kyuhyun lirih.

Siwon hanya mampu mendesah mendengar penolakan kyuhyun, meletakkan kotak yang berisi makanan itu disisi kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah kyuhyun " Aku tau kau begitu mencintainya, diapun begitu. Kalau kau menyiksa diri seperti ini apa kau tak khawatir akan membuatnya mencemaskanmu huh?" Bujuk siwon.

Kyuhyun menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang dilipatnya diantara kedua lutut yang ia tekuk " Aku tidak lapar, aku hanya ingin yesung. Aku tak ingin yang lain" Racaunya disela-sela isakan pilunya.

" Yakinlah semua akan baik-baik saja kyu, yesung pasti kuat. Dia akan kembali bersama kita lagi."

" Oppaku pasti kuat, dia bukan namja yang lemah!" Sambung Victoria.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang begitu pucat dan kusut, jejak-jejak air mata begitu kencara diwajah tampannya " Dia sangat kuat," Gumamnya lirih.

" Ne, sekarang makanlah!" Perintah siwon sambil mengangsurkan kotak makanan tepat didepan wajah kyuhyun ' Ia dia sangat kuat maka dari itu aku mencintainya, tapi dia mencintaimu. Kau namja yang sangat beruntung Cho Kyuhyun' .

.

.

Operasi telah selesai dan semuanya bisa bernafas lega karena yesung masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Kyuhyun berusaha melawan rasa kantuk yang begitu menyiksanya ketika menjaga yesung yang belum juga sadarkan diri pasca operasi yang dilakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia masih ingin terus terjaga, ia tak mau melewatkan sedetikpun moment ketika yesung sadar nanti. Ia ingin mendengar yesung memanggil namanya ketika sadar.

Tangannya terulur membelai rambut yesung, membelai lembut sebagai pengobat rasa kantuknya namun entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali melawan rasa kantuk yang begitu kejam ini " Hoa...m, aku harus kuat!" Racaunya.

Pluk

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya, dia diakalahkan rasa kantuknya sendiri sampai akhirnya tertidur di sisi ranjang dengan menempelkan wajahnya disisi ranjang yesung.

.

.  
.

" Oppa, hiks hiks. Jangan pergi hiks, hiks Oppa~~~"

" Mungkin ini memang sudah jalannya Victoria-sshi, kau harus mengikhlaskannya"

" Oppa, jangan tinggalkan aku hiks, hiks"

Sayup-sayup kyuhyun mendengar isakan Victoria, Isakan (?) Kenapa victoria menangis. Memangnya ada apa?

Diangkatnya wajahnya " Ah, aku ketiduran!" Racaunya tak jelas " Eh, mana yesung?" Kyuhyun mengernyit karena tubuh yesung tak ada lagi diatas ranjang.

Deg deg

' Jangan-jangan' Segera dia berlari keluar kamar, dilihatnya Victoria tengah menangis tersedu di pelukan siwon dan dengan segera ia menghampiri yeoja cantik itu untuk mencari penjelasan dimana mereka memindahkan yesungnya " Yesung mana vict, kenapa kalian memindahkannya tidak membangunku huh?" Tanya kyuhyun tak suka.

Tangis Victoria semakin keras dan semakin membuat kyuhyun bertambah bingung, ada apa? Jangan membuatku semakun penasaran, bathinnya.

" Kau harus mengikhlaskannya kyuhyun-sshi," Siwon meremas bahu kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit ' Mengikhlaskan apa? kalian bicara apa?' " Mana yesung, jangan membuatku bingung. Dan kau kenapa menangis huh?"

" Yesung-sshi tadi muntah darah karena ternyata jantung yang didonorkan padanya tidak cocok dan~~~" Siwon menggantung kalimatnya, sepertinya namja tampan itu tengah menahan sesuatu terlihat dia sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat tenanga.

Kyuhyun meremas pergelangan tangan siwon " dan apa?" Tanyanya datar dan dingin.

" Dan dia meninggal,"

Brugh

Kyuhyun merosot kelantai, tubuhnya melemah dan seperti mati rasa. Tersenyum miris seperti orang yang tengah depresi " Heh, kalian pasti bohong" Racaunya tak jelas " Dokter Bilang operasi berhasil dan hanya menunggu yesung-ie ku sadar. Dia sudah sembuh, KALIAN PASTI BERBOHONG" bentaknya keras.

" Kyu,"

" Kalian bohong kan? Jebal katakan kalau kalian bohong!"

Kereta dorong keluar dari Ruang ICU, jantung kyuhyun seperti akan berhenti karena yang dibawa adalah mayat kekasihnya yang terbujur kaku. Wajahnya seputih kapas, matanya terpejam begitu rapat.

Kyuhyun beranjak dengan gontai, menghampiri tubuh kekasihnya dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki " Bangun yesung-ie, bangun. Bukankah kau sudah baik-baik saja, bangun baby~~~" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh yesung yang begitu dingin, tubuh mungil itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi dan tak lagi hangat ketika kyuhyun memeluknya erat " Bangun, semua ini bohongkan...jangan permainkan aku sayang..jebbal bangun!" Dipeluknya erat-erat tubuh yesung " Baby bangun,"

.

.  
.

" Kyu, kyuhyun-ie. Bangun chagi"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan terjaga dari tidurnya ketika ada suara yang ia rindukan memanggil namanya begitu manis. Nafasnya tak teratur, peluh membanjiri wajah tampannya seiring degup jantungnya yang berpacu begitu kencang, dia habis bermimpi.

" Kyu,"

" Ba-baby," Kyuhyun tersadar dari ketakutannya akan mimpi buruknya, matanya mulai berkabut karena yang dilihatnya kini yesungnya tak lagi menutup mata bahkan mampu mengumbar senyum cantik yang selalu ia rindukan " Kau masih hidup baby, kau masih hidup!" Isaknya parau seraya menciumi setiap inchi wajah yesung. Kyuhyun merindukan namja cantik ini, benar-benar merindukannya.

" Memangnya kau ingin aku mati huh?" Rajuk yesung yang masih terdengar lirih dan lemah, bibir pucatnya mengerucut dan ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata.

" Ani, aku tadi bermimpi kau meninggal. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja baby. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku arra!"

Yesung tersenyum lembut, mencoba meraih wajah kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, membingkai wajah tampan itu dan membimbingnya agaw wajah mereka semakin merapat " Tidak akan pernah, kyu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku bertahan untukmu!" bisiknya lirih

" Gomawo baby, gomawo ~chu~" Kyuhyun mengecup ringan bibir pucat yesung, menyalurkan segala rasa cinta yang ia miliki dan berjanji hidupnya hanya untuk kekasihnya ini " Setelah ini kita akan menikah sesuai janjiku, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai didunia ini. Hanya yesung-ie baby" Kyuhyun memeluk yesung meskipun namjanya tengah dalam posisi berbaring. Yesungpun membalas pelukan kyuhyun meskipun dengan susah payah karena jarum infuse masih melekat dipunggung tangannya.

.

.

TBC

Hua...Bingung mau bilang apa? Ini dilanjut apa gak hua...

Gomawo For Review chap Sebelumnya Chingudeul #bow


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyusung Fanfiction.**

Title : What If (Kyuhyun x Yesung)

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Victoria and Other

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Alus suka-suka yang ngetik. Tulisan berantakan dan bikin mual.

Dilarang bash cast yang ada di ff ini karena ini hanya fanfiction.

Septia Princess Prosecutor

Chapter Six =

Enjoy ^^

" Vicky," Yesung melepas pelukan kyuhyun ketika matanya menangkap sosok victoria yang berdiri dibibir pintu. Victoria Memandangnya nanar dan tatapannya benar-benar sulit untuk yesung artikan " Kemarilah chagi, kau tak ingin memeluk oppa huh?" Rajuk yesung dengan bibir yang ia buat mengerucut seraya merentangkan tangannya berharap victoria segera memeluknya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama victoria berlari menghampiri yesung.

Greppppp

" Jeongmall bogoshipoyo oppa," Isaknya parau. Dipelukanya yesung erat. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang selama ini mati-matian ia pendam. Victoria mencium setiap lekuk wajah yesung, mencium setiap inchi wajah manis oppanya sebagai ungkapan betapa ia mencintai namja ini " Oppa membuatku hampir mati, oppa jahat hiks hiks."

" Mianhe chagi! Oppa takkan membuatmu sedih lagi"

" Oppa tidak salah, aku yang salah. Aku yang jahat oppa. Jangan katakan maaf, aku tidak pantas untuk itu!"

Kyuhyun merasa tak enak melihat nostalgia antara Yesung dan Victoria. Dia cemburu (?) tentu saja. Victoria itu bukan yeodongsaeng kandung yesung bukan?.

Ketika kyuhyun hendak pergi yesung mencengkram jemari kyuhyun, tersenyum pada kekasihnya seolah tatapannya mengatakan Kalau dia adalah milik kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum kekasihnya dan mengangguk seolah mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Yah mereka saling memberi isyarat karena victoria masih begitu asik menangis dan memeluk yesung tanpa mau melepaskan dirinya dari yesung.

" Aku mencintai Oppa!"

Deg deg

Kyuhyun mengernyit dan melirik victoria tak percaya. 'Yeoja ini (?) Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan.'

" Oppa juga mencintai vicky karena vicky yeodongsaeng kesayangan oppa!" Balas yesung berbisik.

Mendengar jawaban itu kyuhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Mungkin maksud victoria juga seperti itu fikirnya.

" Ani, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai oppa. Impianku sejak dulu adalah menikah dengan oppa!"

Rasanya darah kyuhyun naik keubun-ubunnya ketika menangkap racauan Victoria yang terdengar begitu frontal ditelinganya.

Ditariknya lengan victoria agar melepas pelukannya dari yesung, menatap tajam yeoja cantik itu. Mereka saling melempar deathglare yang begitu terlihat kejam satu sama lain " Kau sadar atau tidak dengan apa yang kau katakan huh?" Desis kyuhyun datar. Nada marah terdengar begitu jelas disana.

" Kyu, kau menyakiti vicky" Yesung mengenggam tangan kyuhyun membujuk namjanya itu agar melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan victoria karena dilihatnya cengkraman itu begitu keras dan lengan victoria sampai memerah saking kerasnya " Kyu~~~"

" Tentu saja aku sadar, kau yang merebut yesung oppa dariku. Kau yang membuat yesung oppa mengurangi rasa sayang dan perhatiannya padaku." Balas victoria seolah tak perduli akan rasa sakit yang ia terima dilengannya " Kau tak lebih dari sampah karena dengan mudahnya kau digoda dan menghianati yesung oppa. Kau bahkan tak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari yesung oppa, kau brengsek!"

" Lalu apa bedanya kau denganku huh?" Kyuhyun membalas dengan begitu kejam " Kau yang merayuku, kau yang berusaha melukai yesung dengan cara merayuku. Berusaha memisahkan aku dengannya. Kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan Victoria song"

Victoria semakin meradang, mereka tak memperdulikan yesung yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa mereka tak menganggapku berada disini, bathinnya miris.

" Setidaknya aku lebih baik darimu, Cho Kyuhyun . Aku berusaha meraih cintaku dengan segala cara sedangkan kau?"

" BERHENTI," Pekik yesung.

Plakk plakkk

Yesung menampar kyuhyun dan Victoria bergantian " Terus saja kalian seperti ini kalau kalian memang benar-benar ingin melihatku mati" Yesung melepas selang infuse yang berada di punggung tangannya " Kalian berdua sama-sama menjijikkan" Ucapnya marah. Matanya terlihat begitu tajam dan penuh kebencian " Jangan dekati aku lagi," Yesung keluar dari kamarnya tak perduli akan kondisi kesehatannya yang sebenarnya masih begitu lemah.

" Baby, !" Panggil kyuhyun.

" Jangan ikuti aku," Bentak yesung keras.

" Kau mau kemana? Kondisimu masih lemah baby,"

" Jangan ikuti aku, brengsek!"

Kyuhyun pasrah, dia tak ingin yesung akan semakin marah jika kyuhyun memaksa mengikutinya. Mungkin yesung hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri saat ini.

" Oppa," Victoria begitu terpukul. Ini pertama kalinya yesung menamparnya. Bahkan rasa perih dihatinya lebih sakit ketimbang rasa perih dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hiks, hiks. Ryeowook-ie, tak seharusnya aku kembali. Harusnya aku ikut kau saja waktu itu hiks hiks"

" Uljjima,"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya ketika ada tangan besar yang membelai kepalanya penuh sayang. Namja yang begitu tampan dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang begitu memikat hati.

Pakaian putih yang ia kenakan menandakan kalau ia adalah seorang dokter dirumah sakit itu.

" Kenapa menangis hum?"

" Nan gwenchanayo, dokter." Yesung menghapus air matanya, mencoba untuk memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki untuk dokter tampan itu " Dokter, nuguya?"

" Kim Kibum Imnida, siapa namamu?"

" Kim Yesung, imnida!"

Deg deg

Nama itu, dokter itu seperti mengenali nama itu " Kau Kim Yesung?"

" Ne, dokter kibum. Aku yesung, jantung yang ada didalam sini. Ini milik kekasihmu Kim Ryeowook!" Yesung meraih jemari kibum dan meletakkan tangan kibum didadanya.

Rasa haru melingkupi hati kibum. Ryeowook pasti senang karena diakhir hidupnya dia bisa memberi kehidupan untuk orang lain " Kau harus menjaga titipan ini, yesung-ah. Jangan kecewakan ryeowook arra!"

Yesung mengangguk antusias " Dia juga menitipkanmu padaku, dia bilang aku harus menjagamu. Men"

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" Kibum memenggal ucapan yesung karena bingung akan racauan namja manis itu.

" Aku bertemu dengannya didalam mimpi!" Sambung yesung ceria.

" Benarkah?"

" Hum.!"

" Ryeowook itu kyeopta, yeppo dan sangat baik."

Kibum sedikit terenyuh karena kata-kata yesung yang sederhana terdengar begitu manis ditelinganya " Iya, dia memang sangat baik!" Desahnya.

" Dokter tidak boleh bersedih, ryeowook-ie sudah sangat bahagia diatas sana!" Yesung menunjuk keatas dimana langit begitu cerah dan indah.

Kibum pun mengikuti arah telunjuk yesung dan tersenyum lembut ' Aku senang jika kau bahagia, Ryeowook-ie chagi' Bathinnya.

" Appha...!" Yesung meringis seraya meremas dadanya yang masih berbalut perban namun tertutup piyamanya.

" Gwenchana yesung-ah?" Kibum meraih tubuh mungil yesung yang hampir limbung.

" Neoumu appha dokter, disini sakit sekali!"

" Astaga, kau kan baru saja dioperasi. Lukamu pasti terbuka. " Tanpa menunggu lebih lama kibum membopong yesung dan segera membawa namja manis itu keruangannya.

Kibum mengganti perban didada yesung, memberi antiseptik untuk mencegah infeksi. Sesekali dia menggerutu karena pasien yang satu ini bisa-bisanya berkeliaran setelah dioperasi. Bahkan luka bekas operasinya sama sekali belum kering.

" Kau ini, bagaimana bisa kau keluar kamar sementara lukamu masih basah huh?" Dengus kibum setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, mengganti perban yesung.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya " Aku hanya sedang kesal dokter. Ah, untung aku bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa kesalku pada mereka!"

" Nuguya?" Kibum mendudukkan dirinya disisi yesung. Memandang wajah manis yang mampu meneduhkan hatinya itu rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Entah kenapa berlama-lama memandang yesung kibum merasa seperti sedang berada disamping ryeowook. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

" Dokter boleh aku memelukmu sebentar saja. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali dokter memelukku. Tidak lama hanya sebentar" Pinta yesung penuh harap dengan raut yang begitu sendu namun manis terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Kibum tersenyum lembut, meriah tubuh mungil yesung kedalam dekapan hangatnya ' Nyaman sekali, aku merindukanmu ryeowook-ie. Namja ini benar-benar mengingatkanku tentangmu. Jeongmall bogoshipoyo!'

" Gomawo dokter," Bisik yesung mencoba untuk menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan kibum.

.

.

.

.

Yesung kembali kekamarnya, masuk dan ia dapati kyuhyun tengah tertidur diatas sofa. Pasti kyuhyun menunggunya hingga tertidur seperti ini.

Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi kyuhyun. Merunduk dan mengecup ringan bibir tebal namja tampan itu " Semarah apapun aku, aku tetap mencintaimu, kyu!" Bisiknya lembut.

" Baby,"

" Kalau masih mengantuk tidur saja," Yesung mendorong pelan dada kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu hendak beranjak dari posisi barbaringnya.

" Baby mianhe,"

" Tidak semudah itu Mr. Cho. Kau fikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu huh? Jangan harap!" Yesung melempar deathglare yang sama sekali tak ada seram-seramnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya didada. Berpura-pura kesal sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun kembali merubah posisinya dan kini menjadi benar-benar duduk disisi yesung " Apapun akan kulakukan asal kau memaafkan aku, baby! Apapun"

" Jeongmal?" Mata yesung membulat lucu.

" Ne," Angguk kyuhyun antusias.

Senyum yesung terkembang begitu lebar dan kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai senyum itu. Senyum yang begitu cantik dan menawan " Kita pulang sekarang dan aku akan memaafkanmu. Aku bosan disini kyu!" Rengeknya manja.

" Mwo? Untuk itu maaf sayang. Aku tak menjamin dokter Nickhun akan mengizinkanmu pulang karena lukamu saja belum kering!" Kyuhyun mencubit ujung yesung gemas.

" Ah, ya sudah. Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu." Dengus yesung sebal sambil membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Dengan jemarinya kyuhyun meraih dagu yesung dan memaksa namja manis itu untuk membalas tatapannya " Kau akan selalu memaafkanku aku tau. Karena kau sangat mencintaiku ~Chu~" Dikecupnya bibir yesung dan melumat bagian bawahnya dengan begitu lembut " Iyakan?"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya membalas tatapan kyuhyun dan tangan mungilnya membingkai wajah tampan itu dengan sempurna " Baiklah aku mengakui itu tuan tampan, sekarang peluk aku"

Yah, kyuhyun tau yesung begitu mencintainya dan ia pun begitu. Segera dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu, ditenggelamkannya dipelukan terhangat yang ia miliki " Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!" Bisiknya seraya mengecup puncak kepala yesung penuh sayang.

Yesung tersenyum dalam dekapan kyuhyun " Nado," Balasnya setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit ada rasa perih melingkupi siwon ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Pasangan yang benar-benar bahagia. Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa harus namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

" Kita bernasib sama," Victoria menepuk pelan pundak siwon. Dia tau kalau siwon menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya untuk yesung.

Siwon melirik victoria dengan ekor matanya dan berdesis " Tapi setidaknya aku tak pernah melakukan hal kotor seperti yang selalu kau lakukan victoria-sshi. Aku lebih suka melihatnya bahagia"

Victoria tertawa renyah namun tanpa suara " Kau benar, tapi itu yang disebut berusaha untuk mencapai apa yang kita inginkan siwon-sshi. Bukan hanya diam dan tak berjuang sama sekali, kau lihat dirimu. Kau itu lebih terlihat seperti pencundang,"

Siwon menghela nafas beratnya perlahan seraya menyandarkan punggungnya didinding " Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau hanya untuk melukai orang yang kucintai.!"

" Bodoh,"

" Victoria-sshi, siwon-sshi. Apa yang kalian kerjakan disini? Kenapa tidak masuk saja." Tegur dokter nickhun.

" Dokter," Victoria dan siwon sedikit membungkuk pada dokter tampan itu.

Dokter nickhun tersenyum lembut " Kajja masuk,!" Ajak dokter nickhun namun entah kenapa Victoria dan siwon sedikit ragu untuk ikut bersama dokter tampan itu untuk masuk kedalam. Dokter Nickhun mengernyit bingung akan pola aneh kedua orang itu " Waeyo? Kalian tidak mau masuk?"

" Dokter duluan saja, nanti kami akan menyusul!" Sambung siwon dan hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh dokter Nickhun.

Dokter tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang rawat yesung " Ehem," Interupsinya ketika yang ditangkapnya adalah yesung dan kyuhyun yang saling berpelukan dengan begitu mesra diatas sofa.

Yesung dan kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka.

" Anyeong yesung-sshi. Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?" Sapa dokter nickhun lembut.

Yesung tersenyum membalas sapaan dokter tampan itu, tersenyum begitu manis. Yah bisa dikatakan dia sedikit terpesona.

" Sudah lebih baik dokter," Balas yesung ramah.

" Sebaiknya anda berbaring yesung-sshi!" Perintah dokter nickhun dan langsung disanggupi oleh yesung " Boleh buka kancing piyamanya?"

Yesung membuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu dan wow. Kyuhyun membelalak karena menurutnya tubuh yesung adalah miliknya. Apa-apaan dokter itu. Pasti dia ingin merape-rape yesungnya. Tidak boleh.

Ketika dokter nickhun hendak menyentuh dada yesung yang berbalut perban dengan segera kyuhyun menghampiri kedua namja itu dengan gerakan begitu cepat " Dokter mau apa?' Tanya kyuhyun tak suka.

Yesung dan dokter nickhun mengernyit bingung akan pola aneh namja tampan itu.

" Kyuhyun babbo, tentu saja dokter mau memeriksa keadaanku!" Yesung mendengus sebal karena menurutnya kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan dan (?) sangat aneh.

Dokter nickhun hanya tersenyum lembut " Yesung-sshi benar, aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisi dan luka bekas operasinya saja," Balasnya yang disambung anggukan semangat oleh yesung.

Kyuhyun melirik dengan ekor matanya, tangannya bersidekap dan bibirnya terlihat mempout karena kesal " Awas kalau dokter macam-macam,"

Pletak

" Apphayo, baby kenapa memukul eoh!"

" Babbo, kau bicara apa huh? Dokter, dia ini masih kecil jadi maklumi saja ne," Ringis yesung sambil menghadiahi kyuhyun dengan deathglare terbaik yang ia miliki.

Kyuhyun mendelik dengan kerucutan bibirnya yang semakin panjang " Enak saja mengatakan aku anak kecil," Dengusnya dan yesung menangkap dengan jelas ucapan namjachingunya itu.

Yesung memutar jengah bolamatanya, bagaimana dia bisa memiliki kekasih yang kekanakan seperti ini. ckckckck

" Eh, sepertinya perbanmu baru diganti ya yesung-sshi?" Dokter Nickhun memandang aneh perban yesung yang terlihat begitu bersih.

" Oh, iya. Tadi dokter kibum yang menggantinya dokter," Jawab yesung ceria.

" M-mwo, dokter kibum nuguya?" Sambung kyuhyun dengan matanya yang membulat lucu.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal dokter kibum yesung-sshi,?"

Yesung mendongak untuk sedikit berfikir, pipinya menggembung hingga terlihat semakin gemas dan menggemaskan. Kyuhyun sampai geram dan ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi chubby namja manis itu.

" Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di taman rumah sakit, karena dadaku sakit dia membawaku keruangannya dan mengganti perbanku dengan yang baru!" Yesung begitu bersemangat menceritakan perihal kibum pada dokter nickhun tanpa perduli pada kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi sepertinya akan mengeluarkan tanduk berwarna merah dikepalanya " Ah, dokter itu tampan sekali dan pelukannya juga sangat hangat,"

" M-mwo, PELUKAN?" Bentak kyuhyun yang dihadiahi tatapan malas oleh yesung " Ka-kau memeluk namja lain selain aku?" Sambungnya mendramatisir dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi ajang yesung untuk balas dendam dan kyuhyun harus siap menerima karmanya meskipun yang tetap yesung cintai hanya kyuhyun.

TBC

Haha, aku rasa chap ini rada gak nyambung. Niatnya kan ngebikin angst malah jadi komedi begini -_- Hadeh. Apadeh...

Ya udah deh dari pada makin gak jelas.

Pay pay #flying kiss.

Gomawo For review Chap sebelumnya chingudeul.

Mind To Review again, Gomawo :)


End file.
